


The Devil's First Christmas

by Tgaret990



Series: Unconditional [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All 4 archangels in the same room, Amenamaze - Freeform, Angel Wings, Archangels, Assassins, Ba Humbug because why not, Brotherly Love, Chloe and Her Newfound Powers of Sorts, Dan Finds Out, Deckerstar - Freeform, Ella goes all out on decorating, F/M, Family Issues, God Ships It, God approves (finally), Happy Ending, I went a little overboard here, I've FINALLY Proofread and Spellchecked, Lucifer Being Lucifer, Lucifer is a Scrooge, Mistletoe, One big not so happy family, Pianos and carols, Samael - Freeform, True Forms, and Valentine's Day, brotherly hate, compassionate Chloe, half-douche Dan, it's Christmas!, more to be added? - Freeform, overly excited Trixie, promise rings, the Devil goes to church, the Lightbringer, they FINALLY find out he's the devil, yep you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: It's right around Christmas time and Lucifer is not in the holiday spirit. He never liked Jesus, never got along with him, so he DEFINITELY didn't feel up to celebrating his younger brother's birthday, ever. He was just about to spend Christmas at LUX with Mazikeen and Amenadiel. Chloe and Trixie won't have it. Craziness ensues with Lucifer at the Decker household on Christmas.





	1. Dan Just Cancelled Christmas

Chapter One: Dan Just Cancelled Christmas

 

A/N: Apologies for any OOCness you’re about to receive and anything that doesn’t make sense, which will probably be everything. In which Chloe finally believes that Lucifer is indeed the Devil after events that happen on Christmas. First fic in this amazing fandom, so don’t be too harsh on me. Set sometime after S2E10. Disclaim: I don’t own anything but my story and ideas.

 

 

     Detective Chloe Decker wrapped her jacket tighter around herself on the rather breezy December morning. She walked back to her car from the cafe she’d just left, a steaming latte clutched in one hand. It felt strange, finally having a day off around the holidays. Apparently, cases were being solved faster than they were coming in. She hadn’t had a serious case in the last three days! She figured she’d check in at the station anyway, just in case. Getting in her car and starting it, it only took a few minutes to get there. When she stepped out of the elevator, she paused and looked around in disbelief.

 

     Wreaths of all sizes, a few mini Christmas trees, stockings, ornaments, fake snow, holly, garlands in different colors, a baby’s cradle, crosses, a menorah, and things she couldn’t even begin to describe were everywhere. It was astonishing and a bit unnerving at the same time.

 

     “Detective Decker!” was followed by an enthusiastic embrace from a beaming Ella. “Like what I’ve done with the place?” she asked after letting go. Chloe surveyed the room once more.

 

     “Yeah! It--" She shifts her gaze and it falls on a certain someone. "It looks great…” Chloe replied distractedly, finishing up her coffee. Ella followed her gaze to a certain finely dressed man with dark hair, sharp eyes, and smile lines, who was leaning over a case file and circling things.

 

     “He’s been solvin’ cases left and right. He hasn’t stopped all week. It’s why you’ve got the day off.”

 

     “Has he slept or gone home at all?” The newbie shrugged.

 

     “I wouldn’t know. He hasn’t really talked to anyone lately, which is pretty weird. He hasn’t even bothered Dan like he usually would.”

 

     “Chloe!” Dan walked over to his ex with a warm smile. “Isn’t today your day off? Now that Lucifer’s finally taking things seriously he might put you out of a job,” he joked.

 

     “Haha, Dan. How long has he been like this?” she asked worriedly. Don’t get her wrong, she was glad that justice was being served this fast. However, a person doesn’t bury themselves in work unless something was seriously wrong.

 

     “Best I can tell? The last three days. But hey, he’s not my partner.” Concerned, she approached her partner, who suddenly stood up, making a sound of triumph, and laid the case file down on the desk. That’s when he turned and found himself face to face with the blonde.

 

     “Detective! Nice of you to drop by, but I’ve got this under control. Feel free to spend the day off with your spawn at home.” She picked up the abandoned file and skimmed it briefly before looking back at him.

 

     “What’s going on with you, Lucifer?” He gave her a puzzled look that she could see right through.

 

     “Whatever do you mean?”

 

     “Usually, whenever we’re on a case, you’re never serious unless it’ll benefit you to be. You’re only focused half the time and we never get things done this fast.” He flashed her his usual hearty smirk.

 

     “Are you complaining about me being productive? I’m basically doing your job for you and you’re unhappy about it? I’ll never understand you humans…” She was going to ignore that last comment.

 

     “I’m not complaining, I’m concerned. When’s the last time you went back to LUX, or slept for that matter?”

 

     “Well, I don’t necessarily need to sleep if that’s what you’re worried about. Though if it would make you feel better, three and a half days.” She stared at him in shock before slapping him upside the head and, since it was Chloe, the blow actually hurt. “Ow!”

 

     “I hope that hurt,” she growled.

 

     “What the bloody Hell was that for?”

 

     “You don’t get any sleep for three days and you’re asking me why I’m mad?!” She raised her hand again before the Devil jumped out of the way, bumping into Ella, who he greeted kindly. “Are you even-- I’m not even going to ask that.”

 

     “Human? I’ve tried to tell you that I’m--”

 

     “The Devil, so you’ve said." She sighed. "Go home, Lucifer. Let me handle this one.” He smirked again.

 

     “I’ve already solved it, but you’re welcome to come along for the punishment.” Lucifer started heading towards the elevator, making Chloe throw her hands up in frustration. Ella gave her an apologetic smile.

 

     “He’s in too deep. I don’t know what else to tell ya.” She replaced her earbuds and walked back into her lab. Before he could get a head start, Chloe sprinted to the elevator, catching the door just in time.

 

     “Ah! Come to join me after all, Detective?”

 

     “Shut up," she told him, holding back a smile. "Who’s our suspect?” Lucifer pressed the ground floor button.

 

     “A nurse Allison Davis, guilty of first degree murder of seven people. Apparently, all blame had been directed at the good Dr. Ellsworth, and it all made sense. He was the one in charge of handling all the prescriptions and amounts. He was the one who personally administered the medicine while Ms. Davis watched. Every day the doctor wasn’t in, however, she would handle the medicine, and that’s when the patients started having horrible side-effects.”

 

     “Then why is the blame on the doctor?” The elevator doors opened and the two walked out of the station and into the parking lot.

 

     “Well, when the doctor returned, everything went back to normal. Everyone assumed the side-effects were caused by a rookie nurse who didn’t know what she was doing. About two weeks later--”

 

     “Four died while three ended up in a coma after the doctor administered their medicine, the same day, ironically, the nurse called in sick.”

 

     “Exactly. Then, two days after that, the coma patients died as well. According to the autopsy reports, there was no poison in them, no illegal substances, and it wasn’t an overdose. It didn’t sit well with me, so I paid the doctor a visit.”

 

     “Let me guess,” she interrupted, getting into her car, “You asked him what his deepest desires were.”

 

     “Predictable, yes? He told me that it was to find the “universal cure for all illnesses and cancer.” How naive does that sound?”

 

     “Almost as naive as you being Satan,” she replied. He huffed before getting into the passenger’s seat and closing the door.

 

     “For the last time, I am the Devil! We’re going to Floyd Memorial Hospital by the way. So, I questioned him with my abilities further and he said that there’d been a new drug in development that would make medicines and antibiotics work twice as fast. He’d been the developer, but it hadn’t quite been cleared yet. Our lovely nurse had called him the day before he came back, before the two weeks, and asked if she could add it to the medicines of the patients. He, of course, told her to go ahead, or so she said when she was first interviewed.” Chloe started the car and pulled out of the lot, picking up where Lucifer left off.

 

     “But, since they hadn’t tested the new version and gotten it approved, they didn’t know what the drug would do.”

 

     “And it was undetectable to every scanner, so it wouldn’t show up in the autopsies if it did do something. Instead of accelerating the effects of the medicine--”

 

     “It accelerated the progress of whatever was making them sick--”

 

     “Practically killing them in essence. Exactly.” He shot her a shit eating grin. “See what happens when we actually work together?”

 

     “You mean when you work by yourself?”

 

     “Well, no. I approached the case as I believed you would and then, when I didn’t know what else to do, approached it my way. We did it together, just not directly or in the physical sense.” The detective shook her head with a soft smile.

 

     “You’re unbelievable, you know that?” He returned her smile.

 

     “I do my best.” The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, Chloe behind the wheel and Lucifer levitating his coin between his fingers. Neither knew this, but both were thinking the same thing: they’d missed this; the playful banter, solving cases, and administering a sort of punishment on those who deserve it was all a normalcy in their lives. The two chanced glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, averting their eyes before the other could notice. Since their little moment back at LUX, things were different between them, in a good way. They always created a calm (Chloe) and joyful (you know who) atmosphere whenever they were in a room together. Lucifer felt the car roll to a stop.

 

     “We’re here. Try not to flirt with the suspect this time.” The devil felt his ears burn red at the statement.

 

     Opening the car door and putting his coin away, he argued, “That was once and I didn’t know she was going to stab him!”

 

     “Tell that to Amenadiel.” A hairdresser accused of mixing some form of acid in her hair dye had stabbed his brother with a pair of steak knives (who knows why she had them) back before Amenadiel had fully fallen. A sister of theirs had returned to heaven in great amounts of pain from the salon and he felt the need to intervene.

 

     “He forgave me. Besides, the wounds were gone the next day.” The two walked into the hospital and headed for the front desk.

 

     “Which I still don’t understand by the way. No one heals that fast.”

 

     “Unless you’re--”

 

     “An angel or a demon, right. And he’s your angel brother while Maze is your, what, your demon protector? Why is it so hard to open up to me?”

 

     “It’s." He gave a frustrated huff. "It’s complicated, Detective, and I’ve already opened up about things I wouldn’t dare tell anyone else, yet you refuse to believe me.”

 

     “I can’t believe your biblical family, life, just-- everything,” Chloe told him.

 

     “Can’t or won’t?” he responded, turning to the redhead at the desk. “Hello there, dear. We’re looking for a Ms. Allison Davis. She’s the nurse under a Dr. Ellsworth?” She batted her bottle-green eyes at him and nodded, examining his figure.

 

     Biting her lip, she replied, “I don’t know what you want with that ugly bitch when I’m right here, waiting for you.” She had a panicked, wide eyed look on her face after realizing what she’d just said.

 

     “Well." He glanced at her name tag. "Janice, I’d love to see what you have to offer, but, unfortunately, I’m on duty and," blowing out a breath, admitted, "not available. Bloody Hell, I never thought I’d hear those words come out of my mouth.” Chloe gave him a surprised look. He shot her a wink and turned back to the redhead. “So, you must hear things about Allison if you’re the sly little fox I think you are. Tell me, what’s the dirty little secret she’s hiding?” Janice’s face held that familiar expression of not being able to resist him.

 

     “She… she did something to… that… I shouldn’t say…”

 

     “So you’re protecting her then?”

 

     “Ugh! No! I can’t stand the little piece of--” She stopped herself before she could go on an angry tirade.

 

     “Hmm… I didn’t think so. Come on. You can tell me anything, darling. You know you want to.” Chloe rolled her eyes, ignoring the slightest pang of jealousy she felt.

 

     “Well, everyone was saying how… Allison was having an affair with the doctor.”

 

     “Oo, interesting! That I did not expect. Anything else?”

 

     “Allison… She put something in the medicine. I overheard a call between her and Dr. Ellsworth. She said something like, “Let them be test subjects. I’m sure you got it right this time.” He told her no, and she hung up angry. She took a bottle out of secure storage and added it to the medicines anyway. I decided to go in, lied about needing to get some penicillin for another doctor.”

 

     “And you didn’t tell the police this when they pulled everyone for questions? Why?” Detective Decker inquired.

 

     “I thought Allison would find out. She always seems to know and hear about everything that goes on around here.”

 

     “And so do you,” the fallen angel observed. “Now, all we want is the room she’s in.” She typed a few things on her computer.

 

     “Second floor, last door on the right, room 210. Are… Are you sure that’s… all you want?” She asked coyly.

 

     “Yes, we’re very sure,” Chloe interrupted, annoyed. Lucifer smirked and thanked her, heading towards the stairs.

 

     “In case she knows we’re here for her, and I have a feeling she does,” he said. Chloe took the elevator, begrudgingly, while Lucifer made his way up the steps. On the second flight, he ran into a skittish blonde who yelped at the contact. “Well, Ms. Davis. I was just on my way up to see you.” She gasped before brandishing a scalpel and sinking it deep into Lucifer’s right thigh. He howled in pain, because of course Chloe had to be here the one case he got hurt, as she sprinted past him and out the front doors. He extracted the medical tool from his thigh and chased her, unlocking the detective’s car with keys he may or may not have pickpocketed from her. Starting it, he sped after the nurse, applying pressure to the stab wound until it started to heal.

 

     Meanwhile, Chloe was looking through the somewhat abandoned patient's room on the second floor. The room had apparently fallen into misuse a while back until Dr. Ellsworth asked to use it as an office of sorts. A desk surrounded by boxes of papers and manila folders, filing cabinets, and bookshelves was pushed to one side while another similar, though not nearly as crowded, desk was pushed to the other. A lone hospital bed holding an unconscious patient resided in the back of the room, pushed as out of sight as possible within the space. The heart monitor beside it beeped steadily, quietly. Beside the more crowded desk stood a lab table. On top of it was a beaker that needed to be washed and a drip bottle filled with a somewhat clear blue-ish liquid.

 

     “What in--?” she asked herself, examining the notebook beside the bottle. Messily scrawled formulas and equations littered each page she flipped through, each ending up next to the same word: failed. The second to last entry was listed as a success until she turned the page to see that he’d written _decline in vitals, internal hemorrhaging, brain damage, NOT safe for patient use_. The handwriting seemed rushed and the entry was dated a month ago. Beneath it was a small note in different handwriting. _Last test. If it fails, project will be shut down_. The date was the day the doctor had been arrested. Chloe looked from the drip bottle to the patient’s IV bag and back. She quickly put two and two together, caught between two hard choices. On one hand, this drug could cure the patient since their vital signs had been recorded as increasing for the last few weeks. Then again, this is human experimentation and could be another failure. But if she disconnected the IV bag, the patient could die as well. Luckily, a text from Lucifer kept her from having to make that choice.

 

     _She bloody stabbed me! Hope you don’t mind. I borrowed your car. I’ll give it back, I promise. We’re a few miles south in a back street neighborhood_. Chloe patted down and emptied her pockets. When did he…? “Lucifer, I’m going to kill you,” she muttered, grabbing the notebook and taking one last look at the patient. It felt wrong leaving them, but something told her to wait it out, so she listened. He flipped the lights back off and silently closed the door behind her, hoping her decision didn’t lead to another death and that her partner wasn’t bleeding out in her car in the middle of nowhere.

 

XxX

 

     For a rookie nurse, Allison Davis was pretty good at weaving through traffic and drifting around street corners. It made the Devil wonder if she was into illegal street racing along with human experimentation. He knew the city though, taking a back street rarely driven over into the back of a neighborhood, cutting her off before she could get any further. She slammed down on her brakes, skidding to a halt just before crashing into a lamp post. She quickly leaped out of her car and made a break for it, going no more than a few steps before he stopped her in her tracks.

 

     “Going somewhere?” he asked bitterly, dropping the bloody scalpel and kicking it towards her. He turned, pulled out his phone, and typed out a quick text to Chloe before discreetly putting it back in his pocket, recording the conversation about to take place. “I believe we didn’t finish our conversation earlier." She scrambled towards the scalpel and wielded it menacingly.

 

     “I’m warning you, I’m not afraid to use this!” she yelled, looking like a crazed mad scientist, frizzy hair, lopsided glasses, and all, without the lab coat.

 

     “Oh, by all means." He stood with his arms spread, inviting her to. "No one’s stopping you. Now, why did you kill those patients? Was it because of a grudge? Was it something against the patients? Both?” She averted her eyes at that statement. “Oo. This just got more interesting! Now, look at me, darling,” he said lowly. “What would you get out of all this? What did you desire that drove you to this?” As soon as he said the magic word, her face contorted in confusion before settling on a hurt, upset expression.

 

     “I--I loved him. Damien--Dr. Ellsworth--he… He said he felt the same, but he was so consumed with caring for the patients that he basically ignored me! I never wanted him in jail accused of murder!” She froze, wide eyes and mouth about to continue talking. “I-- I didn’t mean to say that…”

 

     “If there’s anything I hate, it’s a liar. You wanted him gone because he basically rejected you, didn’t you? It reminds me of a friend of my own. Her ex cared more about his job than the wife he didn’t deserve and their offspring. Such a shame…”

 

     “He deserves it!” she suddenly shouted at him. “He deserves every second of rotting in that cell! He lied to me!”

 

     “No. He was being truthful, but he didn’t have his priorities straight. He deserves to be a free man--”

 

     “What do you know?!” she shrieked shrilly, plunging the scalpel into his chest. He didn’t even flinch or bat an eyelash, just stared in boredom and anger.

 

     “I know much more than you think. Much more,” he growled. She looked at him in terror and made the fatal mistake of staring into his eyes. Raging Hellfire and horrors beyond her darkest nightmares stared back. She stumbled backwards, muttering incoherently under her breath. What Lucifer could catch was, “No. No no no no no.”, “Devil. Not real. Not real.”, and, “I don’t wanna go to Hell. Please. Please.”

 

     “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You won’t be heading down there. You’ll be heading downtown." He tugged the scapel free from his chest, watching the stab wound slowly heal itself. Pulling out his phone, he began texting Chloe about his success when a cruiser stopped a few houses down from them. He felt a slight sting in his chest where the scalpel had been moments before. Chloe, again. She honestly had the worst timing of anyone, human and immortal, he’d ever known. “Ah, Detective. I have a full confession," he told her, holding up his phone, "On here.” He hit stop recording and threw it to her. She had a bewildered and slightly impressed look on her face after it finished playing. After getting his phone back, he said, with a warm smile, “Case closed. So, debriefing and then you can spend the day with your spawn, yes?” He held out her keys and she cautiously took them. She watched as another cruiser slowed to a stop and put Allison in their backseat, handcuffed.

 

     “It-- How do you do it? The weird desires thing, taking 6 bullets unprotected and standing up like it was nothing, solving this many cases on your own, dying and then coming back…” ‘ _And every other baffling, unexplainable thing you’ve ever done._ ’

 

     “I will continue to tell you the same answer until you believe me, Detective.” She laughed exasperatedly, knowing where this was going.

 

     “Say what you want, but you are not, and will never be, the Devil,” she insisted, getting into her car.

 

     “You’ll believe me one day. The day you do--”

 

     “Will be the day I’m admitted to a psych ward. It’s not going to happen, Lucifer.”

 

     “So you say. So, how are you and the spawn--”

 

     “My _spawn_ has a name.” He sighed.

 

     “How are you and Beatrice spending the holidays this year?” Chloe glanced at him, noticing his slightly negative tone.

 

     “Well,” she began slowly, “We were going to get together with Dan and do what we normally do: open presents, go out for dinner, spend time together and just… try to be a family this year…”

 

     With a questioning look, he inquired, “What do you mean this year?” She took a deep breath and shook her head as they pulled into the station’s parking lot a few minutes later.

 

     “A few years back," she began, getting out of the car, followed by Lucifer, "Dan left the house on Christmas after he got a call from the station about a case that… had incriminating evidence against his reputation, let’s say. He stayed home long enough to see Trixie unwrap her fist present before leaving. He never came back that night to take us out to dinner." He nodded and she continued. "He shows up the next morning saying that it was a false alarm and, after finding out who the evidence was really against, he went out for drinks with everyone left at the station. Of course, he took us out to dinner the next day, but we didn’t talk. Heck, we could hardly look at each other.”

 

     “Well, there are reasons I address him as Detective Douche. Why not add another to the list, hmm?” They shared soft smiles with each other.

 

     “What about you? I know that you and your family aren’t on the best of terms at the moment, but do you get together on Christmas?” He gave her a disbelieving laugh.

 

     “Oh, sure. Let’s all just take the stairway to my personal Hell to celebrate the birthday of my least favorite brother. Let’s have all the angels send death glares at me as soon as I make my presence known!” he finished loudly, taking a deep breath to compose himself, eyes briefly flashing crimson. “Forgive me for yelling, Detective. It’s just a--”

 

     “Sore subject. I get it. It’s really personal. So… what, do you just host a Christmas party at LUX every year and drown yourself in women and wine?” They enter the elevator. “And you still have Maze and Amenadiel, right?”

 

     “Heh. I suppose, if they aren’t cuddling together by a fire and telling war stories that is.” She raised an eyebrow.

 

     “When did they get back together?”

 

     “A tall tale for another time, Detective,” he replied as they walked into the precinct to a standing ovation. Both were shocked and a bit overwhelmed, though only Lucifer was visibly showing that. “I’ll allow you to take the applause then, shall I?” Lucifer said to her quietly, suddenly uncomfortable in the overjoyed atmosphere.

 

     “What--? Lucifer! What am I supposed to do?” she asked frantically. He gave her an honestly unsure look before disappearing back into the elevator, figuring that Chloe could handle the debriefing. She made her way through the sea of officers to Dan, who looked genuinely impressed. “Okay, what’s going on here?”

 

     “What, you haven’t heard? You and Lucifer just solved the last case. Our department has nothing to do at this point. This is why I told you to just head home and spend the day with Trixie.”

 

     “Speaking of Trixie, are we still going to spend Christmas together this year? She made you this… I don’t even know how to describe it. She worked on it for weeks and she wants to see the look on your face when she gives it to you…” she trailed off, seeing the remorseful look on his face. “But you’re not coming this year, are you?” Dan shook his head, not being able to meet Chloe’s gaze.

 

     “I told my parents that I would spend the holidays with them out of state, somewhere it actually snows, away from all of…" He motioned around them. "This. LA, I mean. We’ve been planning for months.” She had an indifferent look on her face, arms crossed and brows slightly creased.

 

     “And it just occurred to you to tell me this? A **week** before Christmas?” He tried to interrupt, but she cut him off. “No! I don’t want to hear any of your excuses. Would you have even told me if I hadn’t brought the subject up?” Her question was answered by silence. She nodded. “Typical, and yet I expected better from you.”

 

     “Chloe, it’s not like that--”

 

     “Then what’s it like, Dan?! … Because it seems like you don’t care about the rest of your family as much as you say you do.” Angrily, she stomped away, heading for the elevator and leaving a crestfallen Dan behind. She almost stomped out into the parking lot, too busy seething to notice her partner leaning against her car.

 

     “Was the celebration of… whatever… that bad?” She jumped and shot him a glare before apologizing.

 

     “No, but..." She sighed. "Dan just cancelled Christmas basically. He won’t even be in California because he’s going with his parents to God knows where.” Lucifer grimaced at the mention of his father.

 

     “What will the two of you do then?” Chloe shrugged, getting back into her car for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “You can’t let Detective Douche ruin your holidays. I won’t allow it!” She smiled at that.

 

     “Hmm… Tell you what…” she began, motioning for him to get in.

 

 

A/N: So, how’s it looking so far? An AO3 reader (I'm looking at you, purpleskys) mentioned the show in a comment on one of my stories and I decided to watch some episodes. Instantly hooked. It’s absolutely amazing. It’s my first foray into the fandom, so I’m a bit skeptical, but… What do you guys think?


	2. The Purest Angel of Them All

Chapter Two: The Purest Angel of Them All

 

A/N: I-- It-- Thank you guys so much for all of your lovely comments. It’s so unlike my main publishing account, so I was a little overwhelmed when I saw I actually had comments. I think I had tears in my eyes for a second… Anyway, since all the positive feedback motivated me, here’s the next chapter much earlier than I planned. Also, I don’t exactly know how all of Chloe and Maze’s apartment looks, so if I say stairs or double windows or if I got the whole thing wrong, I’m sorry. Disclaim: I don't own Lucifer, but if I did, Amenadiel and Maze would still be together because I just ship it.

 

 

     As soon as they pulled up at Chloe and Maze’s apartment, the front door opened to reveal Mazikeen, followed by an overly excited Trixie.

 

     “My Lord,” the demon said, dipping her head to him, santa hat waving as the partners exited the car. A gasp sounded in the air.

 

     “Lucifer!” Trixie squealed, sprinting and almost leaping into the ruler of Hell’s arms. The Devil froze, stiff as a board, before awkwardly patting her back.

 

     “Oh. Hello, child.” _Help me_ , he mouthed to Maze, who just gave him a wicked smile. Chloe shook her head at the adorable sight.

 

     “Mommy, Lucifer! Come help us decorate!” She ran into the house, dragging the two with her by the hand. Trixie ran out of sight, coming back tangled in lights, garlands, and dragging a huge box behind her. “Me and Maze started decorating.” Chloe bent down and started untangling her daughter, making Lucifer’s lips quirk upwards ever so slightly. “So!” she started when Chloe was finished, “Maze is hanging things up inside and I’m setting up all the other stuff in here. We were thinking that mommy could do the outside decorations and you could do the lights, Lucifer.”

 

     “Why am I hanging up lights? I’d rather hang the mistletoe…” he said lowly, nudging Chloe, who rolled her eyes.

 

     “You’re not getting anywhere near these, Lucifer. Your father only knows how you get, especially with--”

 

     “We promised never to talk about that, Maze. Besides, Brittany knew what she was getting herself into when I asked her about it. We both rather enjoyed it, though I will admit that it was a bit painful at first.”

 

     “I don’t even wanna know, do I?” Maze pointed to Trixie and shook her head. “Right. So, I’ve got," she motioned to an overflowing box, "All of this, and you," she told him, handing him boxes of hooks, thumbtacks, and lights, "Have these.”

 

     “Tell me again why I’m hanging lights?” Trixie looked up from the fake snow she was spreading all around the countertops of the kitchen.

 

     “Because they’re as bright and pure as the sun, just like you,” she replied with a toothy grin. Lucifer gave a sad smile, a nostalgic look settling over his face. Chloe had a curious look on her face and Maze looked as if someone had just insulted her.

 

     “There was a time when my light vastly outshined the sun, Beatrice. I was the purest angel of them all, the brightest star in the sky…” He paused for a moment, expression turning angry and slightly hurt. “But those days are long gone…” he finished quietly. “Now then," he began, suddenly chipper again, "Do you happen to have a ladder?” The mood of the room returned to normal.

 

     “You’ll figure something out,” Chloe replied. She grabbed a wreath and hung it on the front door before picking up the decorations box and heading outside. He really didn’t want to have to figure out a way to hang the light on the gutter. This was one of those moments when having wings would come in handy. He grabbed a kitchen chair.

 

     “Well,  I suppose this will do.” He set everything down on the chair before carrying it all outside. He saw Chloe setting up an inflatable reindeer and shook his head. Humans and their strange traditions. What did celebrating the birth of his half-brother have to do with decorating houses with lights and candy canes? Don’t even get him started on the concept of snowmen or a white Christmas. He started on the lights, making it around to the side of the building before gasping in pain. Of course he would stab himself by reaching into one of the boxes. He withdrew his hand to find that crimson liquid that he would never grow accustomed to dripping down his forearm. There were tacks protruding from his hand and a few hooks managed to scrape him as well, leaving shallow scratches on the skin. “Bloody mortality,” the devil griped, no pun intended. Chloe appeared a second later, looking concerned.

 

     “You didn’t try to hang you hand instead of the lights, did you?” she asked.

 

     “Almost." He huffed. "Humans are so fragile…” Chloe rolled her eyes.

 

     “You are human.”

 

     “Only around you, strangely enough.” If only she knew the seriousness of his words.

 

     “Uh huh,” she replied, holding his hand and examining it. After plucking out the bloody tacks, she said, “Let me go get you something for that.” As she went back into the apartment, Lucifer took a second look at his hand and, to his astonishment, saw that some of the scratches had healed. He got down from the chair when she returned. Bewildered, he glanced at her as she cleaned up and began to try and put a few bandages on his hand. It’s hard to put a bandage on an injury that doesn’t exist. “Weird… Weren’t there more scratches than that?”

 

     “I thought that myself,” he responded, watching the thumbtack holes and last scratch heal up before Chloe could cover them. She looked over his hand multiple times, just as stunned as him.

 

     “How--?”

 

     “I haven’t the slightest idea.” He didn’t have his invulnerability around Chloe and yet… The dear detective was healing him. “Are you just going to stand there and hold my hand all day, Detective? If that’s all you wanted, you could’ve just asked,” he told her, hoping to move past this moment. She dropped his hand with a frown and took back the stained washrag, returning to her decorating. He finished with the gutters before moving onto the windows, pushing his other thoughts aside for now. The task was strangely relaxing. As he set the chair back in the kitchen, Chloe came back in with a mostly empty box, putting it down and blowing out a breath.

 

     “Finished?” He nodded.

 

     “Yourself?” She reached into the box and held up something leather and-- “She still has it after all this time? Is that Maze’s--?”

 

     “Yep." She hastily put it back in the box. "The first time I saw it, she was pushing Trixie on it.” He blinked, several scenarios running through his mind…

 

     “Well, that’s an image I won’t be able to unsee.”

 

     “What? And be honest; was it your idea or hers to get it?”

 

     “Mine!” the demon voiced from the other room. She came into the kitchen followed by Trixie, who was now dressed as an elf, ears and all. “Back when we would have fun together, he introduced me to some very… interesting things.” She winked at her creator and he smirked back.

 

     “What kinds of things?” Trixie asked.

 

     “Ask Lucifer. See if he’ll tell you.” As soon as Trixie opened her mouth, Chloe cut her off.

 

     “No one’s asking Lucifer about anything related to that. Did you need anything, Maze?” she rushed out. The demon suddenly stopped smiling, a conflicted look on her face.

 

     “To see the look on your face when I tell you that you’re both standing under mistletoe.” Lucifer looked pleasantly surprised and Chloe’s gaze shot up as her cheeks burned. Sure enough, the cursed decoration hung over their heads. Trixie squealed in anticipation, going on to make smooching noises and Maze’s conflicted look turned to one of amusement. The blonde shook her head frantically, about to move when Lucifer pulled her flush against him, staring intently into her eyes. She felt like she was melting inside from all that she saw in his: desire, gentleness, gloom, hurt, and infatuation (No, she would not call it love. Not on her life). She didn’t understand it all, but she could clearly see it reflected back in his dark irises.

 

     “Don’t worry, Detective. I’ll make it quick.” He knew she was uncomfortable. He knew that she didn’t want to kiss him. It shouldn’t hurt, because she’d always acted that way towards him, but it did. Nonetheless, he hungered for a taste of her perfect pink lips. Something, he didn’t know what, held him back from losing control. Instead of capturing her lips and going wild like he wanted to, he opted for a gentle press of his lips to her temple and then to her nose. Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Maze raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her the equivalent of a shrug with his eyes and took a step back from the detective, who stayed frozen on the spot, blinking. “Are you alri--?”

 

     “Do you need a ride back to LUX?” she questioned in a strained voice. No one said a word for what felt like hours. Trixie deflated noticeably at the question.

 

     “Tell you what,” the demon started, breaking up the awkward silence and noticing the girl’s distress, “I’ll go find a Christmas movie to put on while we bake some cookies. Sound good?”

 

     “Mmm, okay. Bye, Lucifer,” Trixie said, disappointed, hugging the devil’s leg briefly before going to wash her hands and open the refrigerator. Maze shot her a look when she started to munch on the raw cookie dough before joining her. Lucifer nodded to Chloe, who checked for her keys in her pocket and headed out to her car.

 

XxX

 

     On the road, they were silent for several minutes before one of them spoke. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, Detective. I understand if you--”

 

     “It’s fine, really. I just thought you would… kiss me differently is all.” He hummed in response.

 

     “I didn’t want to do anything you didn’t want me to,” he mumbled. She changed the subject before the atmosphere got too weird again.

 

     “So, what is it with you not liking Christmas, aside from the whole family thing?” Lucifer stared, mouth drawn into a thin line, unsure of how to respond or if he should.

 

     “You really don’t want to get me started on this, Detective. Once I start, I won’t be able to stop, and that might not end well for either of us.”

 

     “Are we still talking about the same things here?” she asked.

 

     He sighed, and said, “Family is the biggest reason I can’t stand Christmas, for obvious reasons you refuse to believe. Where shall I start? How about the fact that you humans have gotten the date wrong? What about the concept of Santa and flying reindeer along with a magical sled and elves in a workshop? The worshipping of my half-brother because he’s some so called “savior?" The concept that everyone should be overjoyed on the day? The very idea of snow angels… Shall I go on?”

 

     “If family is the biggest reason, what’re the other ones?” Chloe requested to know.

 

     “It-- The 25th of December is a constant reminder of what I lost: the few family members who seemed to care about me, a place in the only home, if you could call it that, I knew, the title of father’s favorite son, my bloodright, my powers, myself!” ‘ _My true face_ ,’ he added as an afterthought. “It’s a whole day dedicated to flipping me off without actually doing so. Sure, I’ve had parties that day for those who would otherwise be alone, but I only provided the music. I usually just sulk in my apartment or by the bar until the sun begins to set, in which case I’ll reside on the balcony for the rest of the night. I never get phone calls or postcards. There’re never visitors or any packages or cards in the mail…” He paused after noticing his voice beginning to crack. He took a few breaths and continued. “Besides, who would ever imagine the Devil celebrating Christmas? The very thought must make my brothers and sisters laugh their wings off.” Chloe remained silent until she turned a corner.

 

     “So you’ve never celebrated it with anyone? You never woke up with a smile on your face, knowing what day it is?”

 

     “Never in my life have I ever had someone show appreciation or that they care for me on Christmas, Maze and… someone I used to know aside. It’s a dreadful excuse of a holiday if you ask me.” Someone he used to know…? She made a note to ask him about them another time.

 

     “So you never stayed up waiting for jolly old Saint Nick to put presents under the tree?”

 

     “Well I’ve never received a present before, Detective.” She slammed on her brakes after beginning to pull over on the side the street. Lucifer shot forward, chin colliding with the dashboard. “OW! What in--? Are you trying to injure me?”

 

     “Sorry,” she apologized quickly. “Still, no mugs of hot chocolate, or Christmas dinner, or even presents for G-- Just nothing? Lucifer…"

 

     “Well, Christmas hadn’t been invented yet in my childhood. Even if it had, I wouldn’t have celebrated it.” He gingerly rubbed his jaw. The detective resumed driving.

 

     “You are a total Scrooge, you know that?”

 

     “Trust me, the day I utter the words ba humbug and start glowering at the neighbors is the day you have permission to hit me with your car.”

 

     “You’re joking, right?” she inquired, turning another corner, LUX in plain sight further down the street.

 

     “Hardly,” he answered, the car eventually rolling to a stop. Lucifer got out and gave her one last look. “I suppose I’ll see you around?”

 

     “Sooner than you might think,” she told him, driving off as her partner made his way up to his apartment.

 

XxX

 

     Sooner than he might think turned out to be two days later, when he received a call from Chloe asking him to help her go Christmas shopping. He believed his reply was to call him back again when he was actually awake before hanging up. Though his body didn’t require sleep, it was nice to actually get some every now and then. He’d wake up feeling recharged and full of energy, less irritable and more like himself. Three days without sleep would surely be unhealthy and dangerous to mortals. It just so happened to affect Lucifer the smallest amount, enough to be noticeable at least. He drifted off again after putting his phone down, only to awaken to the dinging sound of his elevator. He grumbled and stirred slightly, burrowing deeper under his blankets while trying to open his eyes. He’d just had the strangest dream. It involved Amenadiel, Maze, and his mother. She had said something about Chloe--

 

     “Oh, for the love of--” She yanked the blankets away to reveal a very adorable looking, and naked, Lucifer, curled up like a small child. She stared for second before remembering what she was there for and looking away, shielding her eyes from the masterpiece that was his body with a gasp. Again. “ Lucif-- Really?!”

 

     He groaned sleepily, telling her, “Well, what did you expect?." He sat up with a yawn. "Besides, I rather thought you liked witnessing me in all of my glory.” He flashed her a drowsy version of his trademark smirk, complimented by his curly, unstyled hair and half opened eyes she could swear were a deep red color. They were brown when he blinked. “Why not just drag Maze into a shopping center with you?”

 

     “For one: No. Just no. Two: She’s dragging Amenadiel with her and I didn’t want to intrude since they just got back together. When did that happen again?”

 

     “Let’s just say," he began, standing, "That mum helped without knowing it. She opened my brother’s eyes and… That’s a story for he or Maze to discuss with you. So, is this the part where you ask me to go shopping with you, or is it where you can’t resist looking at me despite your best efforts not to?” He made the last comment in a suggestive tone, causing her to lower her hands and glance at him once more. Looking away again, she scolded herself internally and threw some of his discarded clothes at him, which he easily caught.

 

     “The former. I can’t get everything I need on my own and I doubt I’d get everything done before Christmas without a little bit of help. Please? I know you can’t stand the holidays, but could you help me?” He eyed her curiously at her choice of words before responding.

 

     “There wasn’t really a point in asking. I would’ve said yes, Detective, had you called at a later time.” She smiled slightly.

 

     “So what were you saying about the devil not needing sleep?” He grinned.

 

     “I don’t, but it feels amazing when I do get some. And really, Detective, I don’t know why you feel the need to look away from me. It’s not as if I mind and I can tell that you don’t like resisting.” She wanted to ignore his words like she usually did, but for once didn’t want to. She took a deep breath and observed. Apart from his beyond handsome face, he had a lean frame and chiseled abs, muscle in all the right places, a perfectly shaped figure, the scars on his back that seemed to belong there, and… So many inappropriate thoughts went through her mind, making her bite her bottom lip, as her eyes lingered… there. Out of all the times she’d seen him nude and her brain decides to fry now? She snapped out of the spell and looked him in the eyes.

 

     “Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I have breakfast in the car. Well, I guess it’s lunch now, but…” She walked back to the elevator, more than a little confused, Lucifer not faring much better. He quickly and efficiently put on his normal attire, pocketed his phone, brushed his teeth, and headed downstairs. He grabbed a few quick drinks from the bar before joining Chloe outside. He got in the car and was greeted by the smell of eggs, bacon, and a sandwich that seemed absolutely mouthwatering, plus a side of iced tea.

 

     “You went through all this trouble just to get me to go shopping with you? You really shouldn’t have wasted your time on me.”

 

     “Just shut up and eat,” she said with no real anger in her voice as they headed to their first store.

 

     “So,” he attempted to say after a few bites of food, “Where are we headed to first?”

 

     “Somewhere that sells wrapping paper, labels, and bows.” The first store they went to was relatively quiet, and the two found what they were looking for without too much hassle. Bows in all colors, labels with Christmas greeting, and various types of wrapping paper found their way into Chloe’s car after she paid for them. Next up was whatever food they didn’t have, including some items that were on the Thanksgiving menu. Just about all of their food was usually homemade from family recipes, excluding the ham, of course, so they didn’t get much. After that, they went looking for--

 

     “Christmas sweaters? Detective, I’m not wearing that. Not on your life!” Every sweater he found was scratchy, uncomfortable looking, and had the worst designs on them he’d ever seen. There were reindeer, snowmen, Santas, elves, polar bears, penguins, and, the one his partner was holding up, angels. “I refuse to be caught dead in that atrocity!”

 

     “Which means it’s perfect!” Chloe responded.

 

     “Perfect for you, not me,” he retorted. “I think I’ll just take the snowflake design one and call it a day.” He picked up a black sweater with a rainbow array of various snowflakes littering it.

 

     “I like it. It’s not your style, but I like it.”

 

     “Now that that’s settled, what more do we need?” he asked, looking into the shopping cart. The blonde’s face lit up at his question.

 

     “All that’s left are some last minute gifts I need to pick up. There’s something I’ve been waiting to catch on sale for Trixie and then I need to get something for you--” Lucifer interrupted her before she could get out another word.

 

     “For me?” he repeated incredulously. “I’m sorry. I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch that last bit, Detective. Could you repeat that?” She gave him a sad smile as she handed over some bills to the cashier.

 

     “Yes, Believe it or not, I’m buying you presents. You are not spending this Christmas drowning your sorrows alone in LUX this year. You should just come celebrate it with me and Trixie.” He froze in his tracks as they were leaving the store, shopping bags in hand.

 

     “You can’t be serious. Isn’t this time of year one that should be spent with family and those dear to you?” She turned and gave him a disbelieving look.

 

     “That wasn’t a request. The both of us have decided that you are spending Christmas with us, whether you like it or not. It might not seem like it to you, but we consider you dear to us, Lucifer. You **are** family.” He felt a mix of emotions bubbling up in his gut. The most prominent and distinguishable one? Gratitude. He was almost speechless.

 

     “I-- Detective, are you sure? I’d hate to bring down the mood and ruin you and your spaw--Beatrice’s--day. I don’t want to be a burden on you.” She appreciated his concern, but didn’t see the point in it.

 

     “You will never be a burden, Lucifer. And I’m not backing down on this. If you suddenly find Trixie ambushing you in your apartment on Christmas because you’re not with us, that’s on you.”

 

     He chuckled, replying, “Alright, alright. I accept the invitation then.”

 

     “Good. So, when we get to the next store, how about we split up? I can get all my presents and you can get whatever else you need. Is that okay with you?”

 

     “Of course. Will an hour suffice?” He was rewarded with a nod. So, when they arrived at the last store in the late afternoon, they went their separate ways. Chloe tried not to get any generic, run of the mill toys for Trixie, knowing her daughter was not your average girl. Therefore, the ninja action figure that strangely resembled Maze that she came across went into the cart instead of the My Little Pony, teddy bear, or Barbie doll on the shelf next to it. The stuffed devil she found in the next aisle may or may not have also gone in the cart for Lucifer. However, that just didn’t seem like enough, and she spent the next several minutes looking for something that might appeal to him. With the hour drawing to a close though, she’d have to live to search another day.

 

     Meanwhile, the actual Devil was having a hard time figuring out what to buy. He already knew what he was getting Trixie as it would be arriving at his residence the 23rd (the next day), but he was clueless as to what Chloe would like. He picked up the angel teddy bear, complete with crude wings and a halo, just for kicks. He needed an actual gift. No matter how hard he looked, he just couldn’t find something that he could picture her liking. He looked down at his silver watch to see that his hour was almost up, the sun beginning to set, casting warm colors through the store windows. He quickly paid for his items and headed for the exit, where Chloe was waiting patiently for him.

 

     “Find everything you need?” she asked him.

 

     “Not quite, but I’ll make it work. What about you?”

 

     “I got most of what I needed.” They walked out to her car and threw the last of the bags in with the rest. “I know I’ve dragged you all over town today, but can you help me--?”

 

     “No need to ask. Besides, that was part of your earlier request, was it not?” he answered before she could finish.

 

     “Yeah, it was.” She threw him a gentle smile. When they got to the apartment, they both took bags into the house, sorting out whose items went where. Trixie was in her room, watching Frozen no less, while Maze and, unexpectedly, Amenadiel were sharing the couch in the living room… making out… laying on top of each other… in plain sight… When she and Lucifer were done, she once again drove him home and thanked him profusely.

 

     “Really, you’ve thanked me enough, Detective. It was nothing,” he said for the twelfth time during the drive. They once again pulled up at LUX and Lucifer gave her a departing hug. “I’ll see you on Christmas Eve then.”

 

     “I’ll be waiting,” she told him, driving off with a content look on her face as he made his way up to his apartment. The next day, he was delighted to see his present for Trixie had arrived, a miniature version of his grand piano tailored for her size, and for the sake of Chloe’s apartment space, specially designed and made across the country. He carefully wrapped it and set it aside for the next day before going to retrieve his other presents to wrap as well. After that, he picked out what he would wear tomorrow to Chloe’s. Then, he grabbed his car keys and headed somewhere he never thought he’d willingly seek out to do something he never thought he’d do.

 

     His car stopped in front of a church. Yep, a church. The Devil was, of his own free will and choice, about to enter **a church**. He didn’t know what was driving him, but he wanted to do this. When he entered the holy establishment, he found it empty. Taking a seat in one of the many rows, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. He didn’t know what he was going to say. He hadn’t exactly planned this out. Maybe that would’ve been a better idea than just making this up as he went along. Oh well. His father will have detected his presence in here by now anyway, so there was no turning back.

 

     “I don’t really know why I’m doing this,” he began, trying to keep his voice steady, “And I don’t know what’s gotten into me, but I need to say this. I… I want to thank you, for saving Chloe’s life. I know that I still have my end of the bargain to uphold, but know that I’m dealing with that. I just need more time. And, I’ll regret saying this later, I already know, but… Please give me the strength to not ruin her Christmas. If you haven’t already noticed, she means the world to me. I’m… I’m going to tell her, and I need the strength to go through with it as well. I’ll ask once for your guidance and strength. Never again.” He took a deep breath. Alright. The hardest part was over with, but he still had one more person to talk to.

 

     “Gabriel… You were the one brother who stood by my side all those millennia ago. You never stopped caring and you’ve reached out to me, kept watch over me. Brother, it would… mean a lot if I could see you, here, on Earth. Maybe not now or in the next two days, since I know being an archangel doesn’t allow for the most flexible of schedules, but soon. I know you’re not like Uriel, and you’re certainly not like Michael and Raphael… I love you, brother, and it’d be nice to see your golden wings once again… And I need your advice.” He sat up and opened his eyes, unclasping his hands. “Amen…” he finished quietly, rising from his seat and turning to leave. Of course, that’s when he saw a figure with honey golden brown eyes and short chestnut brown hair standing at the altar, smiling at him. He smiled back in shock and happiness.

 

     “Hey, Luci,” the younger archangel whispered. Lucifer gulped.

 

     “Well, that was quick." He motioned to door. "Shall we?” Gabriel nodded, getting into the car with Lucifer as they both headed back to LUX.

 

 

Closing A/N: Um… That Gabriel part? Not planned yet. I was up until 4:30 something ET trying to finish this before I basically passed out. This series doesn’t have a Gabriel yet, so, until it does, people in my other fandom will notice that I borrowed theirs. I’ll try to have the Christmas Eve/Christmas chapter up before midnight. For anyone on this side of the world: WHO’S EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS TOMORROW?! THIS FANGIRL IS!!!


	3. It's Still You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little out of hand. This is why it's rated M.

Chapter Three: It’s Still You

 

A/N: Please let me get this posted in time… Thank you guys so much for the continued support and feedback! This chapter details a conversation between angels and a conversation between Luci and our dear Detective is all I’m going to say. Aaaaand, since I’ve never actually written a hetero pairing that’s made it this far, expect a steamy yet not too detailed scene of two someones we all ship. Writing THAT would be out of my comfort zone. Even if you’re uncomfortable with that kind of thing, don’t skip that part because something else important happens. In other words, read the last line of that section. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

 

 

     Gabriel observed his older brother carefully. Life on Earth had treated him well. He hadn’t seen his brother this alive since before the Fall. Not to mention, his brother sure had taste. The car, the suit, the club. Unlike his attire, which consisted of a green jacket, maroon button down, dark jeans, and dark sneakers. Surely he wasn’t called here to compliment his brother, however. “What did you need, Lucifer?” The brunette asked as the two filed into the elevator of LUX.

 

     “A comforting presence for one, and… some advice.” He got a “Hmm,” in response.

 

     “What sort of advice? How to celebrate, how to get into the spirit, or… Is it about your little crush…?” Lucifer threw him a sarcastic smile.

 

     “It’s not a crush, thank you very much. It’s a friendship, a very normal friendship.”

 

     “Oh, really? Do normal friends kiss each other?” The devil felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

 

     “That’s different--”

 

     “Okay, cut the crap, Luci. Just admit it, you love the human. I don’t see anything wrong with that. You care about her and her kid and you’re in this for the long haul, so…” Realization dawned on his face. “You want to tell them, don’t you?”

 

     “Which is why I need your advice. I don’t know how to go about it and even if I did, I don’t know if I’d go through with it.”

 

     “Try it the old fashioned way. A little bit of eggnog--”

 

     “No. Not with this one. I wouldn’t do that to her, nor her to me.” Gabriel gave a low whistle as they stepped out of the elevator, mostly because of the statement, but partly because of the club.

 

     “So the rumors _are_ true. She **is** affecting you. You’re starting to sound like the brother I used to know.” Lucifer poured them both a drink and held up his glass, as did Gabriel. “So, you can’t charm her and you have morals now--” He ducked a playful swat from his brother. “So I’d just say improvise. It’s obvious she likes you, so I don’t see the harm in just seeing where this goes. She’s not like every other human down here. She’ll understand.”

 

     “That’s the thing. What if she doesn’t?” he questioned, knocking back another round. He suggested they move to his apartment and they did.

 

     “She will. C’mon, where’s your optimism? It’s about to be Christmas and you’re moping around, acting like a lovesick puppy. Oh wait…”

 

     “If I still had my grace, I would smite you,” Lucifer said, though there was no real heat in his words. “Do you want me to admit it? Fine! I am in love with Chloe Decker." He marched onto the balcony with a purpose. "Do you hear me, Father? I’m in love with her!” Wind whipped around the darkening sky at the statement. He turned back to his brother, whose honey golden brown eyes held amusement and mischief. “You all say that she’ll understand, that the situation is so simple. Nothing is ever simple, not with me or her involved.” Gabriel sighed.

 

     “Alright… How about this: Pretend that I’m Chloe and say to me what you would say to her.” Lucifer stared at him like he’d grown an extra head.

 

     “And how in the bloody Hell would I imagine you as Chloe?” Gabriel rolled his eyes before slowly morphing into the detective. Lucifer gulped. He’d forgotten his brother could do that. In Gabriel’s place stood the image of Chloe, from the determined eyes to her perfect figure. He tried not to stare, because that was still his brother for his father’s sake, but it was not easy. “Oh… I… suppose that would work.”

 

     “C’mon, Lucifer,” he said in her voice. “You trust me, don’t you? After all we’ve been through, you can tell me anything. What are you so afraid of?”

 

     “Your reaction,” he answered automatically, voice full of emotion. Suddenly, Gabriel was the furthest thing from his mind. “You said you don’t believe in me or my father or the religion that is my life for that matter. If I show you this… You may never look at me the same. Your life will never be the same. I won’t do that to you.”

 

     “You keep saying that I’ll never understand you until I believe you. I can’t believe you if you won’t show me what you’re so afraid of me seeing!”

 

     “Are you absolutely sure? There is no going back once I’ve shown you, for either of us.” Chloe--Gabriel--huffed and glared.

 

     “If you don’t man up and just show me already, I swear to--”

 

     “Alright! Just… Feel free to run if you need to, but don’t shoot me on sight.”

 

     “Why would I shoot you?” No response. “… Lucifer?…” That’s when he revealed his true face. Deep red skin marred with scars and burns replaced his smooth, human facade. His once brown eyes turned to their unnatural scarlet and his hair disappeared.

 

     “Now are you satisfied?” he inquired quietly. Chloe’s--Gabriel’s--face was one of agony and despair. He never knew that the damage to his brother was to that extent. He transformed back into his regular form and walked over to his older brother.

 

     Tipping his head up, he told him, “Hey, you still look like a handsome devil to me,” eyes sincere and touch gentle as he said so. Lucifer attempted a smile, not quite achieving one as his appearance returned to that of his human form. “See? That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

 

     “Imagine me actually saying that to her though. I’ve said the same thing to her over and over again each time she’s asked. What if she decides not to hear me out this time?” Gabriel threw his hands up in defeat.

 

     “Yeesh. You make it sound like it’ll take a miracle for this to work out. I mean, really? She’s…” His brother’s voice began to fade, replaced with his mother’s. ‘ _She’s a miracle from your father, put specifically in your path. It’s why he banished you. It’s why he allowed you to remain here all these years, so that you could meet her. Based on the trial for her father’s murderer and my little test, she’s worthy of you. And if that little moment earlier was anything to judge by, I’d think you’d agree with me_.’ He was remembering something from weeks ago, and then it hit him. The dream he was having, no, the memory he was reliving, before Chloe burst into his apartment yesterday. His mother and Amenadiel had paid him a visit after his little impromptu date with the detective. She had told him that Chloe had been a miracle child, created personally and specifically by his father, for him. Amenadiel had blessed a couple unable to have a child and the result was Chloe. His father, He had put her in his path for a reason. What if…? It was a preposterous thought, but just maybe… “Luci. Lucifer? Lucile. Lucinda. Hellooooo?!” He left his thoughts and stared at his brother.

 

     “Chloe is a miracle, my miracle. Of course! How stupid am I? Why am I worried about her rejecting me? She’s practically… You’re a genius, brother!” He engulfed the younger archangel in a bone crushing embrace. His younger brother returned it with a confused smile.

 

     “Uh, yeah. You’re welcome... Anytime.”

 

     “Wait,” he said after letting go. “What about Beatrice? How do I explain it to her?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

     “Have you met the kid? Trixie’ll handle it just fine.”

 

     “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Now that I think about it, she’s a lot like you.” Gabriel summoned up a cookies and cream Hershey’s bar, taking a bite out of it.

 

     “How so?”

 

     “Well, every time she sees me, she runs up to me and latches onto my leg. She’s ecstatic in my presence. Remind you of anyone in our childhood?”

 

     “And you didn’t do the same to me?”

 

     “And she’s a rather curious one, devious as well. Do you know how many pranks she’s pulled on Detective Douche since I told her I had a friend known for the world’s greatest pranks and that she should beat him? Or the times she’ll manipulate people just for a bit of chocolate cake?” His brother continued munching on the candy bar.

 

     “Okay, it’s settled. You’re telling both of them. Anything else?” Lucifer thought about it for a second.

 

     “Will you still be on Earth on Christmas?”

 

     “I might be. Why?”

 

     “I’d like to spend some time with the only brother who’s cared about me of course! That and the fact that you should pay mum and Amenadiel a visit. I’m sure they’d both be delighted to see you.”

 

     “I’ll keep that in mind.” He walked to the balcony and spread his golden wings, gently flapping in the chilly breeze.

 

     “Until next we meet, then.” With that, his brother was gone and Lucifer had decided that sleep seemed really inviting all of a sudden.

 

XxX

 

     It was early Christmas Eve and the Devil’s heart felt about ready to tear out of his chest. His presents stood beside him as he hesitated to knock on her door. He’d had it all planned out, but his stupid emotions were getting in the way. How hard was it to knock on a bloody door? He prayed to his brother that things would go well and finally knocked. He heard shuffling behind the door and it opened to reveal Chloe with snowman themed oven mitts on. “Oh, Lucifer!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t think you’d be here this early. Let me--” She disappeared into the house for a moment before coming back to help him with his presents. He half carried, half dragged Trixie’s huge present while she carried the small ones. “I was just starting to cook everything.”

 

     “Well, allow me to assist you then. What are we cooking?”

 

     “Well,” the detective began, trying to make room on the kitchen table and countertops. “The ham’s in the oven and I just finished a casserole. Trixie and Maze are baking cookies and brownies. That leaves, she gestured to the table, "All of this.” Various bowls of half made foods took up space: vegetables, salads, a meatloaf, breads, cakes, pies, fruits.

 

     “You have enough food to feed a small army, Detective. Are you sure we don’t need more, just in case?” he teased. She shoved him playfully, a grin etched on her face.

 

     “Just pick something and get started. I have everything we need," she pointed to the other counters "Out over there.” When she heard her microwave go off, she practically skipped over to it, opened the door, extracted the bowl, and skipped back over to Lucifer.

 

     “You know, if cooking makes you this happy, I wish that you would cook like this everyday.”

 

     “That means you’d be stuck here everyday,” she replied, mixing some sort of batter in the bowl.

 

     “If it means getting to see your dazzling smile every day, it’ll be worth it,” he replied right back. His words surprised both of them as Chloe looked at him with wide eyes.

 

     “Thank you,” she said quietly, refocusing on her task. He sent a nod her way and began on the vegetables. The next few hours went by like a blur. Neither of them stopped moving, always mixing, measuring, or doing something, never taking a break. They taste tested each other’s food, always complimenting the other on something. Trixie eventually woke up and joined in helping make desert.

 

     “So,” Lucifer began a few hours later. “Are Maze and Amenadiel going to be joining us tomorrow?”

 

     “Uh, no, actually. Amenadiel said something about them spending their first Christmas together. He wanted to be with “the love of his life, despite what curses others may send their way." They might drop by later, though. Hey, Monkey, can you hand me some butter from the fridge?”

 

     “Sure thing, mommy.”

 

     “So it’ll just be the three of us?” He could rest easier knowing that the big reveal wouldn’t be in front of everyone. “That makes things less complicated for me.”

 

     “Makes what less complicated?” He kicked himself for letting that slip.

 

     “A… surprise of sorts I had for you. It’ll be easier on both of us the less people are around. It’s a present I couldn’t quite find a way to put under the tree.” She nodded.

 

     “It’s funny, because I’ve got a present like that for you too.”

 

     “Well, great minds do think alike, don’t they?” he asked with a chuckle. He pulled the last tray out of the oven and took a deep breath. It was already mid-afternoon and the two had no idea how to pass the rest of their time.

 

     “Why don’t we just all watch a Christmas movie?” Trixie suggested. Watch movies they did. Chloe had picked A Christmas Carol, smirking at Lucifer’s face when the movie started playing. Trixie had selected the Polar Express, insisting that it was a sin to not watch it before Christmas, making the two partners exchange looks at that comment. What kept the grin on her face from earlier was how Trixie and Lucifer both knew the words to every song. “Oh! Don’t forget the tree topper,” she reminded her mother.

 

     “You haven’t put one on it yet?” the Devil asked. Chloe shook her head.

 

     “Usually, Dan does it. It’s his special little tradition.” She picked up a gold and silver striped star with a halo over it and handed it to Lucifer. “Would you?” He nodded placing it atop the overcrowded, drowning in ornaments, tree. It looked complete now, and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside for some reason. By the time it was dark, Amenadiel and Maze had dropped by and Trixie had asked if she could accompany them on their nighttime stroll. Amenadiel said it would give him the chance to get to know the child that brought joy back into his love’s life. Chloe was skeptical, but agreed in the end. Amenadiel nodded at Lucifer and Maze shot him a wink, mouthing ‘ _You’ve got this,_ ’ before the door shut behind them. When the two finished putting candy in the stockings that Trixie demanded everyone have, Lucifer made up his mind.

 

     “Detective?” She looked over at him. “You wouldn’t mind getting that surprise present early, would you?” She eyed him suspiciously.

 

     “Depends on what it is,” she responded.

 

     “Well, it’s not something I can physically give you. Actually… I can, just not in the sense that you’re thinking. I’ve… I’ve contemplated and gone to war with myself over whether now is the right time to show you." He averted his eyes nervously. "I trust you with my life, and I deeply value your friendship… I just don’t want this to destroy what we have--” She walked over to him and made him look her in the eyes.

 

     “Lucifer, you can tell me anything. I know you’d never lie, and whatever you’re afraid of showing me, don’t be. I’m not going anywhere, and nothing could ruin this friendship.” She told him this with such conviction and sincerity that it was impossible not to believe her.

 

     “Then I suggest you move back. For the others that have seen it, the experience was a bit… jarring.” She wanted to protest, but a well aimed looked made her take a few steps back. “I hope you know that there’s no going back once you see.”

 

     “I’d be disappointed if there was.” Lucifer gave her once last genuine smile, looked at her compassionate face one last time, before he felt his human skin fade away to reveal his true form. Chloe took in the sight before her, memorized every changed detail, trying to keep her breathing even. He opened his eyes and, just like the reflection she’d seen about a year ago, they were a deep red. She took a deep breath and slowly walked towards him. He observed her with frightened eyes as her hand slowly came up to rest against his cheek.

 

     “Is this what you were so worried about me seeing?” she asked, letting her fingers roam over the scars on his head. “It’s still you. Under all this, you’re still the partner I met at LUX last year.” The skin was a bit rough and he looked like he’d been through-- Well, he had actually. “No horns or tail then?” she joked. He looked about ready to cry joyful tears.

 

     “No, I’m afraid not.” he answered happily, his form changing back to the one Chloe was most familiar with. “You’re taking this extremely well, Detective. Your world just got turned on its head and yet you’re surprisingly calm.”

 

     “Mmm. So, angels, demons, Heaven, Hell, God even… It’s all real?” He nodded. She took another deep breath. “Okay. That means that… everything you’ve said to me since we’ve met is true. Oh my…” She closed her eyes and held her head in her hand. “Oh…”

 

     “I haven’t broken you, have I?” She laughed.

 

     “No. This is just… a **lot** to wrap my head around." She sighed, suddenly shy. "… Can I give you my present now?”

 

     “If you wish to.” She steeled herself, because she couldn’t believe she was about to do this. She reassured herself and closed the distance between them. Their foreheads rested against each other and Chloe waited a moment, making sure he knew what was happening. They met each other halfway and their lips melded together perfectly. Electricity and fire shot through them, running through their veins and spreading throughout their bodies. Along with that came the warm, of familiarity, comfort, passion. Her arms went around his neck and his hands came up to cup her face. They stayed in that position for who knows how long, only breaking apart for some much needed air before diving back in. Finally, one of them spoke. “I love you, Chloe.” Him using her real name instead of Detective made her melt a little more inside. She decided to make his melt as well.

 

     “I love you too, Lucifer.”

 

XxX  
Explicit-ish

 

     When the two made it to Chloe’s room, they made the door was shut and that no one could interrupt them. They didn’t rush anything, taking plenty of time to carefully remove the other’s clothing and worship every part of the other’s body they could reach. On the bed, they each traced the other’s battle scars, committing each one to memory, burning the images into their minds. Chloe’s hands absentmindedly found themselves caressing the scars upon Lucifer’s back where he claimed--

 

     “So you really did cut off and burn your wings…” she whispered, more to herself than him, but he heard her anyway.

 

     “Yes,” he whispered back, pressing openmouthed kisses to her neck. She moaned quietly, hands exploring the rest of his body, but always finding their way back to his wing scars. He laid her down gently on her back. She pointed to the drawers behind him and he got the hint. Brushing her blonde locks out of her face, he went back to kissing her as his hands flipped the cap on the bottle. “And here I thought,” he mumbled, nipping at her earlobe, “You said you’d never sleep with me.” She gently scraped her teeth along his collarbone and Adam’s apple.

 

     “Times change. People change.”

 

     “They do indeed.” He looked into her eyes and she nodded, tangling her hands in his hair as he pushed in. They both made noises of pleasure, and he paused until she was comfortable before moving. Her hands made their way back to his wing scars and she held onto him for dear life as he made love to her like he’d never made love to anyone else before. Neither was silent, nor too loud, but just loud enough to let the other know how they were feeling. As they both began getting close to the edge, Lucifer felt something else swelling inside of him, as well and sharp pains in his back. He paid them no mind, focusing more on Chloe than anything else, until they were almost overwhelming. It felt as though demon knives were trying, and failing successfully, to escape his back, practically clawing at his skin like a Hellhound. Breath coming out in ragged pants, he felt that something explode as he and Chloe went over the edge both screaming each other’s names.

 

     As they went over the edge, Chloe’s nails raked down his back, leaving faint red scratch marks and a slight stinging feeling behind. Along with that sting, he felt something, two somethings in fact, tear through his back as her name fell from his lips. Wings, his huge blindingly pure white angel wings emerged from his back as light exploded from him, shattering glass and almost blowing the door off its hinges. He felt a little bit of blood flow down his back and pain from where there used to be scars, but it was nothing compared to the power and… light... he felt within. A word resonated in his head in an unfamiliar yet familiar voice: **_Samael_**. How long had it been since someone had called him that, Dr. Linda Martin aside? Centuries? Millennia? He felt his grace pumping through his veins, a presence he never knew he’d miss. His senses were all over the place, every sensation he was feeling increased tenfold. His irises glowed pure white as his eyes were blown wide with shock, coming down from his high. Both of them gasped for air and Chloe’s eyes fell on the white plumage above the Devil she’d fallen in love with.

 

     “Your wings,” she breathed. “Lucifer…”

 

XxX  
Explicit-ish End

 

     Neither could believe it, especially Lucifer. When they separated, the devil sat up flexed his newfound appendages, watching his feathers glisten in the moonlight, almost silver. “Unbelievable…” he remarked, looking upwards. He didn’t know whether to thank or curse his father for this. “Here’s his gift to me then.” Speaking of gifts… He looked at the clock, which was surprisingly undamaged, seeing that it read 12:00. He beamed and returned his attention to the woman of his dreams. “Merry Christmas, Chloe.” She glanced at the clock as well and smiled tiredly.

 

     “Merry Christmas, Lucifer.” His eyes faded back to their normal dark shade and his senses returned to normal. “Now all I need is my daughter and a white Christmas and this’ll be perfect.” He laughed softly at her.

 

     “They should be back in a few minutes, love, not to worry. If I could make it snow, then I would. Sadly, my father controls the weather and we’re in California.” She knew that the snow request was farfetched, but there’s no harm in trying, right?

 

     “Even without the snow, you and Trixie are all I need.” They kissed each other softly, falling asleep curled up in each other’s arms as Maze and Amenadiel got back, putting Trixie to bed a few minutes later before leaving without a sound.

 

 

Closing A/N: Yes! A few minutes to spare! Okay, so the actual Christmas day chapter will probably be posted after tomorrow, BUT if I’m feeling up to it, I’ll see if I can’t post it late tomorrow. This chapter had no pre-planning at all, so I’m surprised I got it done so quick. I don’t feel as strongly about this one as I did the other two, but I guess it didn’t turn out too bad. Merry Christmas, y’all! See ya next chapter. :)


	4. Mum Doesn't Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened. AKA the result of just letting my fingers fly across the keys.

Chapter Four: Mum Doesn’t Rest

 

A/N: This is so late. I’m so sorry for not being able to write. So, um, writers block… Yeah… And no pre-planning. Track season. Let’s see where this goes, shall we? Also, thank you guys so much for all the favs, follows, and continued support. You have no idea how happy it makes me!

 

 

     Lucifer awoke to even breathing, a strong heartbeat, and being in the arms of the woman he’d only dreamt of having. Chloe’s face held a content smile, halfway snuggled into his chest. The Devil pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before sitting up and surveying the damage done. Shattered glass and porcelain littered the ground, as did most of her belongings. The door had a nice, big crack going down the center of it, spider webbing out almost to the edges. The alarm clock that went undamaged last night lay a few feet away from him, reading 9:00. The window curtains were dangling precariously off the curtain rod, which rested above what used to be windows, and outside the windows…

 

     “Bloody Hell,” the redeemed angel exclaimed quietly. A pure blanket of snow covered much of the neighborhood as far as he could see. A chilly wind bringing snowflakes made its way towards the windows, stopped by some unknown force. Lucifer, curious, reached out with his grace. He immediately put the force field back when a gust swept through the room, chilling him in Chloe’s presence. It must’ve been an instinct to put it up last night. He had, after all, just declared Chloe his. He would do everything in his power to protect her mortal form. “There’s your white Christmas, love,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her nose this time. As he was pulling away, she chased his lips, stealing an actual kiss and startling him. He lost himself in the intimate gesture, until she sat up with him, still clinging to his side.

 

     “What about a white Christmas?” she asked groggily. He gently turned her head towards the windows. Her eyes went wide and she got up and walked over to what remained of her windows. There was a look of wonder replaced by a look of love. “Did you do this?” she asked, turning back to her… What was she to him now exactly?

 

     “As much as I wish I could take credit for the look on your beautiful face, no. I guess Dad decided to listen in on our conversation and grant your wish, his little present to you.” She walked back over to him, taking a seat beside him and covering herself with their--Their? Their.--blankets and taking his hand.

 

     “His gift to me was having you as a son,” she told him firmly. Lucifer looked at her curiously.

 

     “Are you sure you’re alright, Detective? You’re being so-- not you.”

 

     “Being in love will do that to a person.” Lucifer smirked.

 

     “What’s that? You’ll have to speak up a bit. My angel hearing, you know?” She rolled her eyes and leaned in close, forehead touching his.

 

     “I love you,” she whispered, earning her a deep kiss.

 

     After pulling away, he said, “I will never tire of hearing you say those words.” She hummed in response, curling up beside him under the blankets when Trixie barreled in and practically attacked them on the bed. The Devil yelped in alarm and Chloe chuckled.

 

     “Lucifer, you’re here! Did you and mommy have a sleepover?” He looked very uncomfortable answering her.

 

     “Um, yes, we did. Now, if you don’t mind, why not attack your mother instead, hm?” Trixie gave him a funny look.

 

     “Hugs aren’t attacks, silly!” She planted a kiss on her mom’s cheek. “C’mon! Santa was in the living room! He said he wanted to see you!” That made the two look at each other.

 

     “What do you mean, Monkey?”

 

     “Santa is here, and he asked me to go get you and Lucifer! Let’s go!” She tried to drag them out from under the blankets.

 

     “Ah ah ah! Let us get ready first, child. After all, I’m fairly sure that Saint Nicholas wouldn’t appreciate the view…” Chloe slapped his arm.

 

     “Well, hurry _uuuuup!_ He said he had presents he wanted to give to us himself!” With that, she hopped off the bed and sprinted out the door, closing it behind her. Chloe glanced at him.

 

     “I was planning on asking you to tell me everything today, but Santa is real?”

 

     “Not the one you’re thinking about. Notice how he’s called **Saint** Nicholas. That should be enough to tell you that he’s not just some man in a red and white suit with a beard and boots.” He went for the drawer before realizing he’d brought no spare clothes with him. Great.

 

     Noticing his dilemma, she said, “Check the second drawer. Some of Dan’s old clothes that got mixed in with mine should still be in there.”

 

     “Must I wear his clothes? I wouldn’t be caught dead in anything he owns,” he griped, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

 

     “You are not walking out of this room naked. I don’t care what you look like in his clothes and I’m pretty sure no one else does. Just… put something on. You’re welcome to put some of your clothes back on… if you can find them.” He suddenly started smiling, grateful for being an angel once more.

 

     “Or…” He snapped his fingers and found himself dressed in a black and scarlet button up and black pants. Chloe stared for a second.

 

     “Angel. Right. Powers.” The use of his grace brought out his wings, which he gratefully stretched, hearing some of the bones pop satisfyingly. She stared at them, transfixed.

 

      “Can I?” she asked hesitantly. The angel nodded and he saw her hands slowly reach towards them. As soon as she made contact, she felt a shiver run through him as he let out a gasp. She froze and he looked at her with hooded eyes.

 

     “They’re a bit sensitive is all,” he told her. She stroked some of his feathers and he let out a moan at the sensation.

 

     “They’re beautiful,” Chloe remarked, making Lucifer blush, though he’d never admit it.

 

     “I’d love to just stay in here with you, love, but Beatrice is expecting us… With Santa. Best not keep them waiting.” He snapped his fingers and she became dressed in a similar looking set of pajamas, though these were white and deep blue. “Shall we?” They both left the room together, Lucifer tucking his wings away, walking out and meeting the sight of… “Oh for the love of Dad! When I asked if you’d be on Earth today, this is certainly **not** what I meant!” Dressed in that cliche deep red suit and dark boots with a hat atop his head was what humans considered Santa. Trixie was basically jumping up and down, holding the man’s hand, beaming. She gave Lucifer a curious look, as if something was missing, and as quickly as the look appeared, it disappeared. Anyone else would be fooled, but Lucifer knew those honey golden brown eyes anywhere.

 

     “Aw. Don’t ruin the moment. I haven’t even given you your present yet.” Gabriel smirked to keep up his guise, his deep voice so unlike his normal one. The Devil crossed his arms, frowning to hide a smirk, and waited. Conjuring a huge bag out of thin air, he reached in and pulled out a thin, rectangular package addressed to Lucifer. His brother gave him a wary look before begrudgingly accepting it. He then pulled out a rather large box labeled For Trixie- _Don’t eat it all in one day!_ in fancy handwriting. Finally, he presented Chloe with a small square shaped package that had her looking alarmed. Gabriel chuckled heartily. “Don’t worry. It’s not a ring if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

     “Can we open them now?” Trixie questioned. The bearded wonder raised an eyebrow.

 

     “Well it is Christmas, isn’t it? Go wild!” Instantly, Trixie ripped at the wrapping on her present, so intense that she almost ripped apart the box. She opened it to find every kind of candy imaginable, and…

 

     She gasped, squealing, “Chocolate cake!” She ran up to Gabriel and engulfed him in a huge hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!!!” Chloe looked horrified at the box of diabetes set in front of her daughter, looking towards the man in red like he was insane. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, daring her to comment on it.

 

     “You next, Luci,” the archangel said. The Devil gave him a face, but tore away the wrapping paper nonetheless. He was wide-eyed when he held up his angel blade. He hadn’t seen it since the Fall. It was a wonder it hadn’t been melted down or put in some display case in the Silver City. Almost dagger like but the length of a small sword, lined with silver and a ruby encrusted handle, sharp at the point and gleaming in the early morning sun. He gave it an experimental swipe, feeling and hearing the energy humming in the air from the movement. He looked at it like it was a long lost cherished possession. Well, it was, wasn’t it?

 

     “Where did you find it?” he asked his brother in wonder and astonishment, slipping it in his pocket. Gabriel gave him a genuine smile, his Santa illusion flickering for but a moment, too fast for human eyes to catch, but slow enough for an angel to see. “I thought Dad would’ve burned all of my possessions by now.”

 

     “I have my ways,” was the reply. Meaning: I stole it from right under His and their noses, but I can’t exactly say that out loud, can I? “Chloe,” he addressed next. The detective carefully pulled away the wrapping paper and slowly lifted the lid of the box, which read, _From Lucifer_. She smiled sweetly at at him before looking at it.

 

     “Lucifer, it’s beautiful.” She held up a necklace with angel wings spanning across a silver cross and two crosses, a smaller black one covering a golden one, on top of that. The angel wings almost looked like real feathers, and then it clicked in her mind. “These are your feathers,” she whispered incredulously. He nodded, thanking Gabriel in his mind for retrieving some of his things from upstairs. ‘ _No problem, Luci,_ ’ the younger archangel answered back.

 

     “If ever you’re in danger, as long as you have the necklace in your possession, I’ll be able to find you. It’s also an unlimited pass to get in and out of Heaven, much like my token to get in and out of Hell.” Trixie seemed perplexed.

 

     “Mommy, what’s he talking about?” the girl asked, chocolate smeared slightly across her fingers.

 

     “I was once an angel, child. I had beautiful white wings that could get me in and out of Heaven. The feathers on the necklace have the same effect. Then, when I fell, I had a special coin that could get me in and out of Hell whenever I needed it.”

 

     “Like a key for a door?”

 

     “Exactly,” he answered, melting a little inside when he saw his lover put the necklace on. Yep, lover. Sounds about right.

 

     “Well, I’d love to stay, but, as you know, I’m a very busy man.” Before the red clad figure could take two steps, there was insistent knocking on the door. He froze and seemed to peer through it before jumping back and drawing his blade, which he tucked into the waistband of his jeans, after he dropped his illusion. It looked just as Lucifer’s did, except with gold trim instead of silver and an emerald instead of a ruby on the handle. Trixie studied him with curiosity while Chloe and Lucifer looked alarmed.

 

     “What is it, brother?” he questioned.

 

     “Brother?” Chloe asked, turning towards the now stranger in the room. The archangel turned around in his normal form in the same outfit he’d worn when he’d seen Lucifer the other day. With a dashing smile, he introduced himself.

 

     “Sorry for the disguise. Safety precautions, you know? The more sane of the archangels who actually has a sense of humor and whose loyalty is unmatched. Some people call me Loki while others prefer to address me as a trickster. Then, there’s the ones who know me… They call me Gabriel.” There was more knocking, this time bordering on hammering, and it shook the windows a bit.

 

     “Open the door, Lucifer! We know you’re in there!” came the shout of a familiar male voice that made Lucifer groan in complaint and Gabriel sigh in exasperation.

 

     “And when there’s one over inflated ego maniac sibling, the other is not far behind…” the Devil grumbled. “He always ruins everything. Sunday dinner, birthdays, and now Christmas. Unbelievable.” Gabriel stood protectively in front of Trixie and Lucifer did the same with Chloe before cautiously opening the door. “Raphael,” he greeted somewhat kindly. “Michael,” he spat venomously.

 

XxX

 

     “Samael,” the oldest brother responded. His dirty blonde hair and royal blue eyes shone, gaze cold and calculating. He peered behind Lucifer. “Chloe Decker.” He nodded to her and in return got a wary glare.

 

     “Don’t call me that! I gave that name up long ago. I’m far from Dad’s favorite son nowadays.”

 

     “If you weren’t the surge of celestial energy, then who was?” Lucifer looked shocked, and that was Gabriel’s cue to step into view while he recomposed himself. “Ah. Hello, Gabriel.” The youngest angel shot him a cold smirk.

 

     “Well, if it isn’t Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. I Always Do What Daddy Says. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Michael smiled fondly.

 

     “It’s nice to see at least one brother behaving as usual. We’ve come on behalf of Father. He sends his greetings… and concerns.”

 

     “Concerns of what?” Lucifer inquired.

 

     “How about we all talk about this inside? You know, stop letting the cold in to freeze us humans to death, comfier setting to discuss things in…” Lucifer whirled around and took in the sight of a shivering Chloe and Trixie wrapped up in Gabriel’s wings, shielded from the biting wind and snow. He immediately hugged her close, letting his unusually high body heat warm her, nodding to his brothers to come in. Taking seats on the couch, Lucifer gestured for them to continue.

 

     “Concerns about you and Chloe. The last anyone in the Silver Cities heard, you were with her before the huge… shift in celestial energy I guess you could say. A surge of archangel energy swept through our home--”

 

     “Your home,” Lucifer instantly corrected him.

 

     “--And everyone’s first thought was of you. Though I suppose it was a false alarm.” His eyes bored into Gabriel, not quite believing of the situation. “Tell me, why are you here on Earth, brother?”

 

     “Well, when the one brother who’s always had my back prays for my help, I tend to answer, unlike some mutton heads I know. When was the last time anyone ever reached out to you for something?” Michael didn’t respond, averting his gaze. “Exactly. Now then, since this conversation seems to be going nowhere, how about we get to the part where you tell us why you’re really here?” he told his brother almost snarkily.

 

     “Are you here to take mommy to Heaven?” Trixie asked timidly, but fiercely. Lucifer was surprised at her boldness. Michael turned to her, sitting in Gabriel’s lap, still secured in his wings, and gave her a reassuring smile.

 

     “Yes, Beatrice. She won’t be gone for long. You won’t even miss her.”

 

     “You’re not laying a finger on her,” Lucifer growled. “I know what you’re doing. You’re taking her to Him, aren’t you? After everything that’s happened, Dad just needs a good excuse to take her from me." He shook his head furiously. "I won’t allow it.”

 

     “She is to be judged, Lucifer. We are only following orders.” The Devil scoffed disbelievingly.

 

     “Did you think I would just hand her over to you, that it would be that easy?”

 

     “Maybe after we tell you that she’s--”

 

     “A miracle child?” The two exchanged flabbergasted expressions. “Spoiler alert, mum already told me. Do I care? No, not anymore at least. Your words will not change my opinion.”

 

     “I’m a miracle child?" She lets out a strangled breath. "You have so much explaining to do later,” she scolded him. “As for you two," she addressed Michael and Raphael, arms crossed, "I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

     “That is not your decision to make,” Michael stated with a purpose, standing and moving towards her while Raphael did the same towards Trixie. Gabriel and Lucifer pulled their blades. “And when exactly did you take _that_ back?” he asked, pulling his own sapphire encrusted and platinum lined blade out. Raphael pulled his amber encrusted, bronze lined blade as well.

 

     “It’s none of your concern.”

 

     “Luci, Chloe’s still here.” The Devil frowned, concern creeping into his gaze. He wouldn’t endanger her nor Trixie. He’d protect them with his life-- “I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about you.” Oh. Vulnerability. Right. Before he could tell her to take Trixie and go, there was a knock at the door, gentle yet firm.

 

     “Oh, bloody Hell!” he growled, lowering his blade and heading for the door. “Who is it now?” He opened it and really wished he hadn’t. Charlotte Richards, AKA his mother, stood there in a red sweater, blue sweatpants, a red and white beanie, and black boots and gloves. “Now’s not the best time, mum, so if you’ll excuse me…” As he tried to shut the door, Gabriel whispered out, “Mom?” She immediately stuck her hand in the opening of the door and, with inhuman strength, forced it open, sending Lucifer stumbling back. The other three archangels looked on in shock as their mother walked through the door, taking off her hat and shaking out her hair.

 

     “What is Charlotte doing here? Why did you just call her your mom?” Chloe demanded to know. Lucifer gave her an apologetic shrug.

 

     “Long story short, mum here is possessing the body of the deceased Charlotte Richards, has been for a while now. All the times you accused me of sleeping with her? Now you know why I was so appalled by the idea.” She opened then closed her mouth, disturbed.

 

     “Right. That… okay.”

 

     “ Lucifer, son," she greeted him with an affectionate smile. She gave Chloe a disgusted look. " _Decker,_ " she spat.

 

     “Richards,” Chloe shot back. Charlotte turned to the other three.

 

     “Mom…” Gabriel whispered again before rushing to her side and falling into her arms, tucking his head into her chest, silently weeping. She kissed the top of Gabriel’s head and motioned for the other two to join. Raphael looked about ready to downright refuse, as did Michael, but the eldest brother gave in and embraced his mother as well, prompting Raphael to join, albeit reluctantly.

 

     “My boys. How I’ve missed you,” she almost sobbed. Lucifer looked about ready to walk out of the house before Gabriel pulled him into the group hug. He squeaked embarrassingly and Chloe and Trixie watched, intrigued and confused. When they broke apart, she asked, “I assume we’re here for the same reason?” Michael and Raphael nodded. “Allow me to help you then.” She turned towards Chloe with a wicked grin.

 

     “Mum doesn’t rest, does she?”

 

     “Unfortunately, no. No she doesn’t.” Lucifer and Gabriel regrouped to protect the two humans, once more in a battle stance with their blades drawn, when Mazikeen, always one for a dramatic entrance when the occasion called for it, kicked in the door with a battle cry, Amenadiel at her side and shaking his head.

 

     “I knew my gut was trying to tell me something! Who do I get to shishkebab first?” Maze asked loudly, two katanas in her hands and demon knives on her belt. “Who’re the two Hollywood knock-offs, Lucifer?" Her eyes fell on the archangel beside him. " _Gabriel,_ ” she greeted with a catlike grin. The youngest archangel winked at her.

 

     “Way to ruin the element of surprise, Maze. Michael, Raphael, Mom,” Amenadiel quipped. “What’s going on?

 

     Lucifer replied, “All you need to know is that they’re trying to take Chloe and Beatrice away and I won’t allow it.” Maze shot a death glare at the two archangels and took a defensive stance beside her old master.

 

     “Oh Hell no. Not on my watch they won’t.”

 

     “Amenadiel, take them and go,” Lucifer said, determination in his voice. The detective looked outraged at the idea.

 

     “Lucifer, I’m not leaving--”

 

     “For both our sakes, just go, protect Beatrice. I’ll come find you as soon as I can.” Amenadiel took Trixie’s hand and half dragged Chloe towards the back door.

 

XxX

 

     “No! Let go of me!”

 

     “Don’t let them escape!” Michael exclaimed, rushing towards the three before Maze took a swipe at him with a katana, aiming for his blade arm. He leapt back just in the nick of time.

 

     “Not so fast, pretty boy.” He glared at her, swiping back at her in return. She ducked, but not before he pulled his arm back forcefully and the hilt of his blade collided with her head. She cried out, and sent a flurry of sword swings his way, arms moving so fast they looked like mini tornadoes. Michael, with some effort, blocked and shook off each one, before Maze aimed a few kicks at his unprotected midsection. One caught him and sent him stumbling back. Out of nowhere, he produced an angelic throwing knife, which shot straight for her throat. Were it not for Lucifer’s reflexes, she would’ve been a goner. Raphael was dazed, half hanging over the upturned couch with a gash across his left cheek. Gabriel was checking on him while also keeping his mother at bay.

 

     “Allow me to handle this one, Maze.” She nodded and headed for Charlotte, eager to do a number on the evil (insert paragraph of censored words here) that had caused so much pain. “Does this feel familiar, Michael?” Lucifer asked, blade held by his side. “Is this the real reason why you came here? To start another war, deal with unfinished business?” He lunged and Michael got his blade up. The younger brother managed to slice off a few locks of hair as Michael ducked and dodged a few strikes before firing back with offense of his own. Like the seasoned warrior he was, he went to work, swinging the sword in intricate patterns and fighting styles, creating cut upon cut on his brother’s skin, driving the Devil back before adding in some melee. Lucifer blocked and evaded what he could, but it wasn’t enough. A swift punch here, a heavy kick there, and Lucifer was doubled over, clutching what he hoped were bruised ribs. If his breathing was any indicator, it was much worse.

 

     “I came for Chloe, nothing more. This was just an unfortunate incident that could’ve been avoided had you taken the easy way out and handed her over.” He talked as if he hadn’t just went toe to toe with another archangel in battle, hardly breaking a sweat and breathing evenly. Lucifer stood, scarlet eyes ablaze.

 

     “Never,” he snarled, lunging forward with unprecedented speed. Like a raging lion, he struck with new ferocity, managing to sink his blade into Michael’s free arm and grazing his side. With a roar, he tackled his older brother though the front door, both of them getting splinters and chips of wood stuck in them, collapsing into the freezing snow.

 

 

     “Son,” Charlotte said gently to Gabriel, holding her side gingerly and rubbing at the knot forming on the back of her head, “You don’t have to do this. No one has to fight or get hurt. All we want is the human and we’ll be on our way.”

 

     “Sorry, mom. No can do. I won’t fight you, but I can’t do you any favors, either.” She sighed in frustrated, wiping the blood away from her busted lip. That demon sure could pack a punch. Maze, who’d basically knocked Raphael out cold by tossing him, literally, through the wall and over the couch before trying to deal with Charlotte, was groaning on top of a pile of china and glass in what used to be a kitchen. Charlotte was faster and much stronger than she looked.

 

     “I swear, you and Lucifer are both too stubborn for your own good! She’s human. They break and die easily. In a few decades, before you know it, she’ll be gone! Why go through all this trouble for a woman you don’t even know?”

 

     “She loves Lucifer. I can see it in her eyes and I can see it in the purity of her soul. Chloe means the world to him. If protecting her means seeing them both happy, then that’s what I’m going to do.” He healed the gash on Raphael’s face, watching the skin mend with the help of his grace. “Besides, if you, someone, in an alternate universe, did manage to take Chloe, you’d better believe that Lucifer would break this world and Heaven to get her back, no matter the cost. He killed Uriel for her. Who’s to say he wouldn’t go to even greater extremes to keep her safe?”

 

     “Gabriel, please. For the last time, let me go after her so we can end this! You left Heaven to get away from your brothers’ fighting." She turned towards the front door. "Are you willing to let them kill each other over one simple human?” Gabriel turned to where she was looking and all the color drained from his face. Almost two blurs, Michael and Lucifer were fiercely battling, both bleeding, bruised, covered in gashes and stab wounds, and looking worse by the second. Raphael now stood by Gabriel side, equally horrified by the sight before him as well. Sharing a look, they both charged towards their older brothers in hopes that they could stop them from killing each other.

 

     Charlotte, with a devious grin, patted herself on the back. She hadn’t truly meant to manipulate his emotions, because she was just as scared for her boys, but it was effective nonetheless. She scampered out the back door, following three sets of footprints that led her around the front before abruptly stopping a few yard away from the warzone that was Chloe Decker’s front yard. Gabriel and Raphael were caught in a deadlock, though Gabriel had the upper hand, and Lucifer and Michael? The two eldest were in combat on an amassing snow hill where the road should’ve been. Most of it was streaked with vermilion and rose, no doubt from the massive amount of blood each had lost. She stared transfixed at the sight before her, unsure of what to do. The snow had long since turned into a blizzard, chilling her mortal body to the bone and making it near impossible to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds. Still, Amenadiel and the humans had gotten away. With her foot, she tried to scrape away the odd footprints before they shimmered and faded, revealing untouched snow. One of Gabriel’s tricks no doubt.

 

     Back in the kitchen, trying to rouse Maze, Amenadiel was with Chloe and Trixie. After leaving out the back, they’d stuck by the door until Charlotte passed them, following Gabriel’s fake trail of footprints. They rushed into the house to find a near unconscious Maze lying in a pile of shattered plates and glasses, eyes barely open and katanas clutched loosely in her battered hands. “Mazikeen!” Amenadiel had shouted, alarmed and instantly at her side. She was now sitting up, holding her head and blinking rapidly.

 

     “Where is that conniving bitch so I can rip her throat out and--”

 

     “You said a bad word. Are you okay, Maze?” The demon smiled halfheartedly, but genuinely, at the girl.

 

     “Yeah-- _ouch!_ \--I’m okay Trixie. Just a li’l sore, that’s all.” She yelped when she tried to stand, pain shooting through her back and left leg. Trixie helped Amenadiel steady her.

 

     “Careful!” he warned her. Chloe, unbeknownst to those three, had slipped out the front door to see a scene out of the Bible laid out before her. Lucifer and Michael stood across from each other, wounded and fading, blades covered in crimson liquid to match what once was snow under their feet. Gabriel held his side, crouched down beside Raphael, who looked much paler than usual, unmoving on his back. One hand hovered over the second youngest archangel, glowing with a bluish white blinding light. The other was pressed into his side, blood pouring out of it slower and slower. Charlotte was seemingly trying to talk some sense into her two oldest sons, to no avail. When neither wanted to comply, she had them both by the throat, like so many times when Lucifer failed to keep his anger in check around someone. The detective sprinted forward with intent, knowing it would change nothing, but trying hopelessly anyway. Maze, looking less worse for wear than a few minutes ago, limped out the front door, followed by Amenadiel and Trixie, who covered her mouth at the grisly sight.

 

     “Chloe, no!” Maze shouted, alerting Charlotte to her whereabouts, who turned her head at the commotion. Lucifer’s eyes began to glow a brilliant white color that had Michael gasping in awe, dropping his blade in the process. He'd know that power surge from anywhere. Apparently, so did Charlotte, who looked back at him with overjoyed shock. In an instant, the light enveloped his entire being as he struggled in his mother’s grip, and he screamed, “ENOUGH!” Everyone was blasted off their feet: Charlotte, losing the grip on her sons, hitting the brick exterior of Chloe’s home; Amenadiel, Maze, and Trixie, blasted back into the living room; Raphael and Gabriel, blasted outward a few more feet; and Chloe, thrown towards the front door, landing right before it. When everything stopped spinning for the most part and her vision returned, she looked up and saw Lucifer. He was a stunning sight.

 

     His eyes were still a brilliant white and most of his cuts had all but been healed. His blade shone cleanly and brightly while the blizzard around them seemed to have all but stopped. A light breeze ruffled his unkempt hair and tattered pants (somehow, he’d ended up shirtless) as he tried to calm his heavy breathing and racing heartbeat. Most amazing of all were his magnificently blinding perfect wings that were outstretched, flapping to keep him airborne a good ten feet off the ground. “Samael,” Michael whispered. “You’ve returned.”

 

XxX

 

     Turning towards his older brother, he answered, “Believe me, Michael, I’m no lightbringer.” He addressed the rest of them. “All of this: the fighting, attempted kidnap and murder, destruction of Chloe’s home, the grudges and orders… What point was there in any of it?" He paused. "It’s Christmas for Dad’s sake, and here we are trying to maim each other like a pack of rabid animals! Now, I won’t spout some cliche spiel about peace and family and holiday spirit, ugh, but this needs to STOP!” He flew over to Chloe, checking her over for any injuries and holding her close, letting his grace surround her. “Chloe will remain here," he declared, looking upward to address a certain someone not present at the moment. "And there’s nothing you can do to change that,” he finished quietly. Without warning, they were all blinded by golden rays of light that consumed each of them for a few moments before dissipating without a trace. Each person found themselves healed of any injury, internal or external, dressed for the weather, and…

 

     “My wings!” Amenadiel exclaimed, joyfully flapping and stretching his wings, even calling on his power to slow time on descending snow. He laughed at his own enthusiasm and Maze, in her demon form, kissed his cheek. Seeing the changes in his companions, Lucifer quickly checked his skin to find it… Normal? He turned his hands over, glanced at his chest, touched his face. He looked as he did in his normal human facade. No charred, raw skin, nor scars or imperfections. Charlotte’s form was glowing unnaturally, though he supposed that was normal, seeing as how she’d never really had a form before. The pale white, bronze, and golden wings of Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel respectively flapped as well, feathers moving with the breeze. The yard looked untouched and was devoid of any sign of blood or a scuffle, as was Chloe’s home. Chloe herself seemed to be glowing, though more naturally than not, and Trixie… her eyes were glowing a lighter shade than usual, just noticeable enough if you were looking for it.

 

     “Your skin isn’t red and scarred anymore, Lucifer,” she commented. He stared at her bewildered. Chloe looked at her daughter as if she’d grown a second head.

 

     “Whatever do you mean, child?” She fidgeted a bit.

 

     “Well, whenever you’re mad or upset, your skin turns all red and burned and scarred. Then, your eyes get all dark and red and you get really scary sometimes. All I can see are the red eyes if I concentrate hard enough. No matter how you looked though, you always seemed like you were glowing. And now, Maze looks like a full demon instead of half, like she showed me on Halloween!”

 

     “When could you begin to see us in our true forms?” Maze asked.

 

     “Mmm,” she hummed, thinking about it. “I think it was after the man kidnapped me in the warehouse and Lucifer got shot…” ‘ _No wonder she was never scared,_ ’ both he and Maze thought.

 

     “Well, now that we’re no longer trying to kill each other…” Lucifer began, a grin slowly growing on his face, “Who’s up for a bit of fun?”

 

     “What are you--?” Michael began before he was nailed in the face by a snowball. For the first time since their childhood, Raphael burst out into a cacophony of laughter, holding his sides and pointing at a glaring Michael.

 

     “I forgot you didn’t know what fun was, brother! Shall I teach you a lesson?” Lucifer yelled, building a snow fort with assistance from his grace. Michael’s face was so red that it seemed like the snowball had melted off his face due to anger. Instead of a death glare, Lucifer was met with a competitive one as Michael crafted a huge snowball and chucked it at Raphael. The younger archangel got hit in the gut, the wind knocked out of him as he stumbled. That’s when he quickly made a snowball and lobbed it at Gabriel, well, his copy anyway, whose hair became a wet mess.

 

     “Are you sure you want to start th--?” the honey golden eyed angel began to ask. That’s when Charlotte nailed him mid sentence. She had an innocent look on her face, shrugging.

 

     “Couldn’t resist,” she told him. He let out a breath, pursing his lips before yelling at the top of his lungs, “SNOWBALL FIGHT!” Chloe, grateful that Lucifer had built a fort, dove for cover, landing next to a few piles of already prepared snowballs. The real Gabriel winked at her before he joined the fight with a pile of his own. The real Gabriel, Raphael, Charlotte, Lucifer, and Chloe made up one team while Michael, Trixie, Maze, Amenadiel, and Gabriel’s copy made up the other. They enjoyed a few battles before just settling down to relax outside. Trixie was making a snowman with the help of Gabriel, Raphael was building a house out of snow and ice, and Chloe made a snow angel, teasing Lucifer about it and drawing a chuckle out of Charlotte. Eventually, they all headed inside, but right before they did, Gabriel decided to throw two more snowballs. They were aimed at Chloe and Lucifer, but neither of them hit their target as they collided with a golden forcefield of sorts.

 

     “What?! That’s not fair!” Gabriel shouted to Lucifer’s amusement. “Father totally ships you two then,” he pouted, huffing and crossing his arms.

 

     “What do boats have to do with forcefields?” Trixie questioned.

 

     “Ask your mom, kiddo.”

 

     “I’m going to pretend you didn’t include Dad and fanfiction in the same sentence,” the Devil said, continuing inside. “So, who’s hungry?” Everyone voiced that they were, so Lucifer and Chloe began clearing the table and getting out all the food. Using some… more convenient methods, the food was warmed up and ready to eat in a few minutes and, after a lot of rearranging, everyone had a seat. On the left end of the table was Chloe, Lucifer and Trixie on either side of her. Next to Trixie was Maze, Amenadiel, then Charlotte. Next to Lucifer was Gabriel, Raphael, then Michael. “Is this the part where we pray and hold hands and thank Dad for… whatever we’re thanking him for?” His family, every single person at the table, seemed uncertain about the idea, even Michael. “Or we could just start eating--”

 

     “Maze,” Amenadiel said. “I’m thanking Him for Maze.”

 

     “For life,” said Michael.

 

     “For family,” said Gabriel, “And everything sweet.”

 

     “Family,” Raphael agreed.

 

     “For my sons,” Charlotte voiced.

 

     “For Lucifer,” Chloe, Trixie, and Maze said in unison. The Devil blushed and smirked at their answer.

 

     “For the chance to be on Earth so that all of this could be possible,” he said, glancing up with a sincere look. “Now that that’s over with, let’s eat, shall we?” They all did, digging in and eating to their heart’s content. It felt almost impossible that just an hour before, they’d all been about to kill each other.

 

     After everyone had finished off their last plate and all dishes were in the sink, Chloe asked, “Now that everyone’s full," she turned to Trixie in particular, "Who wants to finish opening presents?”

 

     Trixie squealed excitedly and ran for the tree. Chloe shook her head and joined her daughter. Trixie laughed as she unwrapped her stuffed ninja, calling it Maze. The actual Maze smiled at the action, pulling Trixie in for a one armed side hug. Chloe and Lucifer exchanged looks as they unwrapped their stuffed angel and devil bears. Then came the Christmas sweaters. He didn’t know how, but Chloe had managed to pull it over his head and he was now dressed in the dreadful angel sweater Chloe had bought. She, in turn, was wearing the black sweater adorned with the rainbow colored snowflakes while Trixie had one with a polar bear on it. Trixie, with the help of Chloe, unwrapped her huge present and sacked Lucifer like he was a quarterback on an opposing team.

 

     “Thank you so much, Lucifer! I love it!” Trixie exclaimed, examining every inch of the beautifully crafted mini grand piano once they were all back on their feet. Chloe looked at him shocked.

 

     “You didn’t have to go through all the trouble of--”

 

     “But I wanted to. Besides, look how happy she is! All the time and money put into getting that was worth it.” Trixie had pulled a kitchen chair up to the piano, experimentally playing random notes and stepping on the pedals.

 

     “I wonder if she’s as good as you?” Michael teased. Lucifer was about to answer back with a snarky comment when he heard the first few notes of Night of Silence. Everyone stopped to listen, Trixie slowly and carefully playing each note. Soon enough, Lucifer crouched down beside her, searching for the correct keys.

 

     When he found them, he told Trixie, “Don’t stop playing,” before adding to the music, fingers flowing effortlessly around hers. It brought warm smiles to everyone’s faces to see the two at the piano together.

 

     From out of nowhere, Charlotte starts to sing, “Cold are the people, winter of life. We tremble in shadows this cold endless night. Frozen in the snow lie roses sleeping.”

 

     Michael joined in with, “Flowers that will echo the sun-rise. Fire of hope is our only warmth. Weary, its flames will be dying soon.” Then Raphael.

 

     “Voice in the distance, call in the night. On wind you enfold us, you speak of the light.” Gradually, everyone joined in, filling the house with music that could be heard in Heaven and Hell. Lucifer put an arm around Chloe, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head as the last chord died away, leaving a peaceful silence in its wake. For his first Christmas, it didn’t go so bad. He could get used to this.

 

     _Star unknowing of night and day_

_Spirit we wait for your loving Son_

 

 

Closing A/N: So, there’ll be an epilogue whenever I can write it out. I don’t know what happened. One minute it’s fluff and Gabriel being Gabriel, and then the fight scene, which I personally think was poorly written, happened… I didn’t expect for it to end up like this AT ALL. If I ruined the ending of a pretty good fic, I’m so sorry. Also, the song they started singing at the end was a beautiful piece my choir did at our winter concert by Daniel Kantor.

I’m afraid to ask, but… comments? *curls up into a ball in a corner*


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the nerves while posting this. ALL of them.

Epilogue

 

A/N: I really don’t feel confident posting this, but the majority of people messaging me have said they’d like the original epilogue, so… *sigh* As you can see, this was started months ago, but life said I don’t think so. With that said, we’re just going to disregard the cliffhanger the episode Lucifer disappeared in left us with in favor of a less heart wrenching ending… Anyway, here’s the epilogue.

 

 

    Her breaths were coming out in quick, short pants, legs moving as fast as they could, and arms pumping in sync with them. That was Chloe Decker at the moment. What a way to spend Valentine’s Day. Sprinting after a suspected **assassin** of all things was not on her to do list today. Things that were on the list, however, were spending time with Lucifer, making sure Trixie didn’t go into a sugar coma, being with Lucifer, going out to dinner, spending the night with Lucifer… Basically, her day revolved around the two dearest people to her heart, but mostly the redeemed angel she fell in love with over Christmas. After the poison case where she’d almost died and he apparently **did** die, she thought he would’ve fled the city. The look in his eyes, the cold radiating from him… He admitted that the thought had crossed his mind, but he decided against it, choosing to stay with her rather than submit to his fears. Vaulting over a wire fence, she tried not to lose her suspect in the large, swarming downtown crowd coming up ahead as her phone buzzed in her pocket.

 

    “Lucifer, now’s not the best time,” she answered, breathing heavily.

 

    “Love, I know you’re on a case right now but I was wondering if we could talk about tonight. Wait, why are you breathing heavy?”

 

    “Chasing someone," she panted, "Who tried to kill you. You know, when someone starting bombarding LUX with **poison darts and bullets**?-- LAPD, out of the way!” she shouted to the crowd that quickly parted for the two.  

 

    “Where are you now? Perhaps I could assist--” Lucifer stopped when he heard gunshots over the line. His blood ran ice cold, worried for his lover’s safety. “Chloe?” he asked, trying to keep a steady voice. 

 

    “I’m alright. It grazed me is all.” Hand pressed to her left arm, she turned into a dark alley, head on a swivel, and met a dead end. She watched her target leap and ricochet off the sides of two buildings, quickly making it to the rooftops and disappearing. Silently, or so she thought, cursing under her breath, she turned around and stalked back out of the alley. She ran around the building to see if she could get a view of the assassin from the ground. No such luck.

 

    “Detective!” he scolded almost playfully.

 

    “I lost him, or her." She sighed, exhausted. "I need to head back to the station and--”

 

    “Done and already done. I dropped by and informed them just a moment ago.”

 

    “Wha-- You don’t even know what I was--”

 

    “--going to tell… them,” he finished in unison with her. She glared at him over the line.

 

    “I’m heading over to LUX then,” she replied, sweeping sweaty locks of dark blonde hair out of her face. Walking the few blocks to her car, she quickly drove to her destination, hairs standing up on the back of her neck and an uneasy feeling in her gut. Something was wrong. As she got into the elevator, she pulled her gun from her holster, keeping the demon knife Maze had lent her within reach just incase, and held it steadily in both hands, cautiously and quietly stepping into Lucifer’s loft. The shutting of the elevator doors reverberated around the silent room, rattling her nerves. She took slow, silent steps, checking around corners, carefully examining the furniture and rooms for any sign of a disturbance. Nothing. She instantly relaxed when she heard the whoosh and felt the brush of silky white feathers against her skin. He squeezed one of her hands, a silent promise of, “I’ll never let them harm you.” He reached out with his grace throughout his loft.

 

    Seemingly satisfied, he sauntered over to his grand piano, silently taking a seat and positioning his hands over the keys. He began playing Without You by David Guetta, eyes locked with Chloe’s the whole time. Before the last chord, a shadowy figure leapt from the balcony towards her. With the last chord played, Lucifer’s hand was immediately around the neck of the intruder, who clawed at their throat helplessly. “You picked the worst day to come after the love of my life,” he snarled. Chloe felt flattered and yet still uneasy around the mysterious intruder. “Tell Dad that being a sibling does NOT excuse you from attacking me or anyone close to me." 

 

    “Another angel?” Chloe asked. Lucifer nodded, eyes locked with one of his brothers. He was fully prepared to show them his worst. 

 

    “Your Devil eyes won’t work on me, Lucifer. I’m not afraid of you or your stupid kingdom downstairs.” The redeemed angel smirked.

 

    “You should be afraid,” he stated lowly, eyes beginning to glow, though not their signature scarlet. Instead a blinding bluish white emanated from them. In a matter of seconds, the angel went from shocked to petrified, unprepared for the raw power and danger radiating from Lucifer. The sight of Lucifer in all of his archangelic glory was enough to drive him insane, and he screamed as he was thrown across the room, a weeping, shaking mess. He’d deal with him later. Lucifer dusted himself off and faced the detective. “Now, shall we go retrieve Beatrice?” he inquired.  

 

    “We have to go back down to the station now, don’t we?”

 

    “What are you talking about?” She looked at him as if the answer were obvious. “Chloe, love, wake up.” Her eyes snapped open and she found herself lying in bed next to Lucifer, who looked concerned. “You were talking about angel assassins in your sleep. Have you and Mazikeen spent too much time together lately?” She chuckled softly.

 

    “No. It was just a really random, weird dream.” He visibly relaxed, pulling back the covers and picking her up, swinging her in air and causing her to laugh even more. He put her down and kissed her passionately with a gentle grip on her waist.

 

    “Good," he replied, pressing a kiss to her nose, "Because I refuse to go to work on Valentine’s Day, especially now that I have you and Beatrice. That being said, what would you like to do first?” Before she respond, the door burst open and Trixie walked in with a candy bar in her mouth and all flavors of chocolate in her pajama pockets. Chloe groaned and Lucifer sighed. Gabriel’s work, obviously.

  

    “Uncle Gabriel said that the rest of the candy in the living room is yours. Also, he said to hurry up and ask her already, Lucifer. I don’t know what he means.” Lucifer hoped that his face wasn’t red right now as Chloe looked to him in curiosity. 

 

    “Ask me what?”

 

    “A great many things, which just happens to… include, ah, dinner.” Well, it wasn’t a lie. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

 

    “You’re nervous about asking me out on a date? Lucifer--”

 

    “It’s just that we haven’t actually had one, a proper one, and I thought, since it was Valentine’s Day, that you might be willing to indulge me in--” He was cut off when she placed a finger over his lips.

 

    “Dinner… sounds great. First, what do you want to do, Monkey?” Trixie had a mischievous gleam in her eye that made the couple nervous.

 

    “I don’t like that look,” the Devil said.

 

    “Neither do I,” Chloe replied as her daughter disappeared from the room with a smile plastered on her face.

 

XxX 

 

    After a long trip around LA to every candy and sweets shop they could find, and a lot of complaining from Gabriel about having to babysit, despite his love for Trixie, Lucifer and Chloe finally had the day to themselves. For a while, they just walked, taking in Los Angeles one step at a time, before settling on a restaurant to go to. Picking a semi formal looking one, they sat down at their tables and ordered, not really caring what food made it to their plate as long as they could talk. Lucifer looked at Chloe in her striped blouse and matching skirt, the necklace she received from him on Christmas fastened securely around her neck. He could hear the click of her heels under the table.

 

    “You look absolutely stunning, Chloe,” he told her sincerely. She blushed.

 

    “You don’t look too bad yourself, but we’re here to talk about you.”

 

    “Be careful, love. Are you sure you’re prepared for a few hours of me being a narcissist?” They both grinned.

 

    “You still have a lot of explaining to do. It’s as good a time as any.” Humming in reply, he began with an explanation of how and why he came to Earth, beginning with (an over dramaticized version of) the Fall and ending with his departure from Hell with Maze by his side. He talked about when they started working on cases together, how his powers and invulnerability were inactive in her presence because she was a miracle child. She immediately panicked, realizing that when he died in the warehouse, and apparently the hospital, it was because of her.

 

    “But I was willing to die for you, so it doesn’t matter.” He continued with the tale of his wings and how he burned them on the beach after recovering them. Then was the tale of Charlotte, and a colorful one at that. The night he hadn’t made it to their original first date, the mysterious string of murders from Azrael’s Blade, his coldness towards her at the hospital, everything with Uriel, all somehow connected to her. Finally, there was Gabriel: the brother he’d loved at first sight, who he’d taught everything to, who had never let him down, who came when he prayed. He held much affection for his baby brother. 

 

    “Which led to Christmas going down the way it did and to today being possible,” he finished after a while. Chloe seemed deep in thought, slowly sipping her water as she absorbed all the information. After a moment, she met his gaze with thoughtful eyes.

 

    “And now you’re here,” she whispered. His lips quirked upwards.

 

    “Yes. Now I’m here, with you.” His eyes suddenly lit up and he pulled something out of his jacket. “Now, don’t get the wrong impression when I do his because I know it’s only been two months, but…” He opened the box to show a silver ring, a ruby surrounded by a circle of diamonds adorning it. Her eyes went wide and she looked from the ring back to him.

 

    “Oh, Lucifer,” she exclaimed quietly, hand going up to cover her mouth in shock.

 

    “I’m not saying right now or soon, but when you feel ready,” he told her. A promise ring, he thought, made more sense than an engagement ring at the moment. Never in his life had he ever done anything like this and his nerves were fried at the moment.

 

    “Of course,” she replied, voice full of emotion, eyes sparkling with tears she refused to shed. He was willing to wait for her, and that he acknowledged that made her heart melt. He slipped the ring on her finger with a relieved smile, and they toasted to each other, enjoying the rest of their date before leaving a few bills on the table and walking out. They stood outside, exchanging kisses before Lucifer wrapped his wings around her, about to take them back to her apartment--

 

    “Oh, for the love of Dad!” he shouted as both his and Chloe’s phones started going off. “Can we not get a break?!” Chloe rolled her eyes before checking her phone.

 

    “A station wide emergency? Right now?” With a sigh, Lucifer unfurled his wings, taking her hand as he flew them to the station. Maze stood by Dan, who was startled when he turned around to see Chloe and Lucifer.

  

    “When did you two get here?” he asked, eyeing them curiously in their state of dress. The briefing was beyond strange as they were told a group of--  

 

    “California’s most lethal assassins?” Lucifer inquired. “What--? Are you suddenly having visions, Detective?” Chloe gave him a look as she slipped a gun onto the belt of her skirt.

 

    “Everyone’s heading out, so we might as well tag along. Do you have your blade?” He procured it out of thin air and nodded.

 

    “Are you sure your mobility won’t be hindered in those--” She broke off the heels to reveal that they were actually hidden knives and that she was wearing flats. “Well then, nevermind. Not the most practical footwear, but I suppose they’ll work.”

 

    “Any day now, you two!” Maze shouted from the elevator, the two joining her shortly after.

 

XxX

  

    “You know, when I decided to come along on this," he ducked some gunfire, "I didn’t expect to end up in this mess!” Lucifer shouted over the chaos around them. In a crowded loading area of a warehouse, the LAPD had their hands full as fire bombarded them from all sides. Barrels of unknown substances with wooden and metal crates stacked upon each other provided cover. Knives, bullets, and the like filled the air, and it was a wonder neither Lucifer nor Chloe had been hit. “How many officers have pulled back to get medical treatment since this started? Just about all of them?” Dan and a few veteran officers were crouched behind cover a little ways away. “And may I just say how ridiculous this situation seems? How--?” 

 

    “Lucifer! Less talking, more helping!” After tossing one of her hidden knives, the detective fired off a few shots before reloading her pistol quickly. The overwhelming smell of gunpowder and a hint of blood in the air was inconceivable to her as she fired and grazed one of her adversaries, who clutched their arm momentarily. The Devil rose from his crouched position and stared at her.

 

    “I **am** helping! I’ve taken down one of our assassins already. Would you like me to just smite them and get it over with, or are you forgetting--?” Chloe swore she could feel and see time slow down as moonlight illuminated several small, thin metallic objects hurtling towards Lucifer. He wasn’t paying attention, and if he didn’t move soon they’d pierce his exposed chest and neck. With a scream of his name, she dashed towards her partner, latching onto his arm in the hopes of pulling him out of harm’s way. She felt rather than saw the bullets hit their mark and she watched in horror as Lucifer’s face screwed up in agony as he howled. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that she realized he wasn’t bleeding or dropping down dead. Their eyes met, both holding the same unspoken question of “How?” Turning his attention back to the assassins, he asked Chloe to let go of him, insisting he would be fine. “It’s an experiment. I have a theory I’d like to test with this. You can grab a hold of it again if the wounds start to bleed.” Slowly, hesitantly, she relinquished her grip on him, watching the bullets fall to the ground as he healed. She kept the image of him being safe in her mind, of no weapon being capable of hurting him in any way. It gave her comfort, and felt as though it might legitimately affect the current situation. He smirked as a blade harmlessly bounced off his chest.

 

    “Lucifer!” Dan exclaimed as the Devil emerged from cover, exposed and easy prey. “What are you doing? Get back behind cover!” He gasped as bullets made impact on him, but didn’t deter his forward movement hardly at all. They all watched him break out into a run, his angel blade at the ready, towards the other side of the current battlefield. Weaving around and disappearing behind their makeshift barricade cover, he managed to incapacitate two of the remaining four. He received and blocked many blows, only slightly winded by a spinning kick that caught him in the midsection. The other two he disarmed and threw over and into the open. The remaining officers rushed forward to cuff and search the assassins, Chloe approaching Lucifer in disbelief. 

 

    “How did you--?”

 

    “It was all you, Chloe. We’re bonded, you and I, and we’re strongest when we’re together. Neither of us would allow the other to be harmed, which, I suppose, allowed my invulnerability.” 

 

    “You’re not going to ask me to shoot you again to prove it, are you?” They chuckled together, Lucifer in genuine humor and Chloe more in anxiety. 

 

    “No, not to worry. I don’t want to push my luck. Speaking of luck, is there any chance no one else saw those bullets do seemingly no damage to me?”

 

    “Lucifer!” Dan exclaimed, coming over to the two.

 

    “I’ll take that as a no then,” he said, calm but uncertain.

 

    “You wanna tell me what the Hell just happened out there? One minute, you get shot. The next, it’s like it never even happened. No bulletproof vest is capable of taking that much damage. Everyone else thought the shots missed, but I know what I saw.” 

 

    “I don’t have to explain myself to you when I’ve done so more times than I can count.” Dan looked taken aback, and so he turned to Chloe.

 

    “You don’t look surprised. You knew about this, that he could do that?”

 

    “Lucifer has never lied to us, so I don’t see why this has come to be a shock to you,” she answered after a moment.

 

    “If it makes you feel any better, Daniel, you’re welcome to shoot me and prove my point--”

 

    “No no no. Wait!” Chloe began. Lucifer placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

 

    “I’ll be fine, love. Promise.” He spread his arms out wide, inviting the shot(s). Dan shook his head.

 

    “You’re crazy,” he answered. “I’m not gonna shoot you--”

 

    “Look, at this point, we all know you want to, or used to want to, now shoot me alread--” He grunted as two shots rang out, hitting his midsection dead center. Dan looked horrified for a second before his face scrunched up in puzzlement. Lucifer grinned widely. “See? Nothing to worry about.” The bullets dropped as his skin healed . “Well, it’s been a very interesting evening, but you all interrupted something extremely important in calling us here. Now if you don’t mind,” Lucifer started to say, unfurling his wings, Dan’s eyes wide with disbelief, “Chloe and I have things to take care of.” Pulling her gracefully into his arms, he took off, seemingly disappearing into thin air. Dan stood there, staring at the empty space in front of him for a few seconds. The other officers, who had been busy investigating the rest of the crime scene, gave him strange looks.

 

    “I need a drink,” he muttered to himself.

 

XxX 

 

    “So you and mommy are getting married?” Trixie asked one morning when Lucifer explained the new ring her mother was sporting at breakfast.

 

    “I have promised her that we will get married, one day, by giving her that ring,” Lucifer answered, taking one of Chloe’s hands and giving it a gentle squeeze. She smiled softly.

 

    “Does that mean you’re my new dad?” Lucifer’s eyes widened at the realization.

 

    “Step-dad, Trixie,” Chloe replied. The thought of Lucifer being a father, to her daughter and possibly future children, made her feel all warm and giddy inside.

 

    “You trust me to take care of a child? Do you honestly think that would bode well for anyone?”

 

    “Are you saying Maze is a better parent than you? She practically takes care of her when I’m not around.”

 

    “Heavens no. Caretaker, yes. Parent, no, not by a long shot. I would, of course be honored to step in where Dan has failed.”

 

    “Does that mean I have to call you my dad?” Trixie asked. “That would be weird.”

 

    “You may address me however you like, Beatrice, **except** as your father. I don’t think any of us will ever be prepared for that.”

 

    “I don’t know…” Chloe stated thoughtfully, finishing her plate and depositing it in the sink. “I can see that happening.” The two stared at her, one with a smile and one in wonder.

 

    “You always see the good in people, Detective. It never ceases to amaze me.” He leaned forward over the table, capturing her lips in a short, sweet kiss. Trixie giggled, covering her eyes. “What did I do to deserve you?”

    

     Lovingly, she replied, “You didn’t have to do anything at all.”

 

 

Closing A/N: By far the worst written chapter installment, really just to tie up some loose ends from previous chapters and establish that Deckerstar is an unbreakable pairing that will only grow stronger with time. I refused to end on a negative note just to stay halfway canon. Also, I did NOT copy the Bella-Edward thing from Twilight. I didn’t realize until the time I’d written that scene and used the idea a few chapters ago, honest. So… yeah. This is now the 2nd official fic I’ve finished, I believe. Have at me with the comments and reviews! I’m ready (to die on the inside)!        

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone who's taken the time to read and comment and give this work a chance. You guys are awesome, and who knows? Maybe there's another Lucifer fic I can post in the future. Huge thanks for all the encouragement and support, and I'll see y'all in my next fic. :)


End file.
